Oregon Trail
by happyghost
Summary: A western pioneer adventure! A family of determined Texans struggle along the Oregon Trail. Their destination? The wild, uncharted Oregon Territory—that holds the promise of free land and a better life. In the midst of their arduous journey, they happen upon a head-strong girl just as determined to set the course of her own life's journey. Historical AH Cowboy Jasper
1. The Whiskey

**AN: I'm back! Howdy Buckaroo's! I'm Happyghost your trail guide/storyteller. Come sit around the campfire as I tell you a story about some of our favorite Twilight characters in an all human pioneer adventure! **

**A big THANK YOU to my awesome outlaw pre-readers:**

**Quick-draw "Letsjustdance" and Eagle-eye "GeezerWench"**

* * *

**Preface: **

**How did I come up with this idea?**

**When I was in elementary school (during the 80's) the highlight of my week was getting out of class, and going to the computer lab. It was there that I became obsessed with the game "The Oregon Trail". I played the 1985 version and the computer monitor had only one color...green. I was enchanted by the green pixilated images that danced across the clunky old monitor.**

**It was more than just a game, it was an adventure. You were a pioneer with a family, and it was your responsibility to take them safely from Independence, Missouri to Oregon City, Oregon. Sometimes you would die and lose the game. The trail was a dangerous place.**

**I loved the game so much, I begged my Mom to buy a computer so that I could play the game from home. Unfortunately, we were poor, and couldn't afford a computer, so I would pretend. Some days after school I would fill my bed with stuffed animals and sit on its edge pretending I was driving a wagon across the plains.**

**Now that I'm all grown up, I want to take all my favorite characters and write a historical fanfic about them having their own "Oregon Trail" adventure. Will you join me? I'm driving, and hopefully we will all make it safely to Oregon Territory.**

**:)**

**Love,**

**Happyghost**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Close to Fort Bridger August 16, 1866

It was a beautiful night. The travelers should have stopped and made camp hours ago, but Jasper didn't want to stop until he reached the fort. He knew it had to be close. His feet ached as he trudged along the dusty path. His brother Peter and his sister-in-law Charlotte were riding in the wagon following him.

"Let's stop here, Jas!" Peter yelled out to his brother, who was only a few yards ahead of the wagon.

"Just a little farther, Pete!" Jasper yelled back. He was tired. He had been walking all day in the hot sun, but he wouldn't stop yet.

"Even if we reach the fort tonight, we can't go in. It's too late!" Peter yelled.

Jasper stopped abruptly and turned to stare down his brother. They were all dirty, tired, and hungry but Jasper was thirsty. He was thirsty for whiskey. They had run out three whole days ago, and Jasper _needed_ to have a drink. They hadn't any money left. Jasper and his brother had traded their most prized-possessions for supplies, and they had already gone though all of their reserves. Jasper was disgusted with himself; he knew he was a drunk. He drank to forget. It had been a whole year but his heart still ached. The only solace he could find was at the bottom of a bottle.

"You two can stay here and make camp. I'm going to try to make it to the fort tonight. You can meet me there in the morning." Jasper said as the four mules pulling the large farm wagon slowed to a stop beside of him. "I'll take Nellie, and ride to the fort ahead of you."

Charlotte was exasperated with Jasper and extremely tired. She always woke up at least an hour or two earlier than the men to do chores and fix their breakfast. She was so sleepy that she felt like she might fall over. "Let him, Pete. Let him go." She removed her bonnet and sighed into her husband's chest as she allowed her heavy eyes to close.

Peter became agitated. He was tired of putting up with Jasper's demands, mood swings, and drunkenness. "Fine. You go on and get lost tonight. Then we're going to have to spend all week looking for you. Jasper, damn it! Just wait until morning!" Peter pleaded.

Jasper didn't hear a word his brother was saying as he walked around to the back of the wagon to retrieve a bridle for Nellie. They didn't have a saddle; they had traded it for supplies early on. Jasper took the blanket he slept on and an extra set of clothes. He wasn't planning on wearing the clothes. He was hoping to trade them for some booze.

The three travelers had suffered a long hard journey. They had been traveling since April. Their journey had started in a war worn Texas, and would hopefully end in a successful new life in the Oregon territory, where there was the promise of free land. The trip had been more difficult than they had expected; especially when they had run out of money and vital supplies. Sometimes they had gone days without food, but the thing that brought down their morale more than anything was Jasper's constant bad attitude.

Peter was so mad that he was considering leaving his only brother behind at the fort to wallow in his own filth, and continue to Oregon without him. Instead he just yelled obscenities at Jasper as he rode off into the darkness, towards the fort.

The tired mule was wet with perspiration and foamed at the mouth beneath Jasper as he rode along the dusty trail. He sighed in relief when he finally saw it over the crest of a hill: Fort Bridger.

The sight of the fort should have been enough to raise Jasper's spirits, but he remained stoic as he approached the soldiers on guard. He dismounted his mule and raised his hand in greeting. He was unarmed. "Just came ahead of our wagon to scout out the fort." Jasper spoke quietly as he tied his mule to the fence. "Nice night, isn't it fellas?"

The two soldiers that were positioned close to the entrance of the fort approached Jasper and shook hands with him. "We have orders to keep the fort locked down at night, mister." The younger guard explained.

"Sure son. I understand. I was a military man myself back in Texas." Jasper took a pouch of tobacco from his back pocket and rolled himself a cigarette and offered the men one before he lit up. "Hey, ya'll wouldn't happen to have any whiskey out here would you?" He asked as he blew out a lungful of smoke.

The guards smiled warily as they explained that it was against the rules. They looked around nervously for their superior officers before one of them leaned in and whispered, "We might. You got some money?"

"I have a set of clothes to trade. I'm desperate, fellas. What do ya' say?"

One of the guards took the clothes and looked them over. He nodded at Jasper and disappeared into the fort for a few minutes and returned with a full bottle of amber liquid.

Jasper shook the guard's hand. "Thank you for your hospitality gentlemen. I'll be camping out here tonight, and I look forward to visiting with you tomorrow."

Jasper took his blanket and went to lie down under a tree that grew just outside the fort. He took off his dirty boots and stretched his tired feet. It felt so good to lie down. The air was soft and the field was quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the soft chorus of crickets. Jasper opened the bottle and took a swig. It burned so good as it slid down his throat. He must have finished half the bottle before he fell over. He was lying there with his eyes open, when he noticed two figures in the distance running from the fort through the darkness. Jasper blinked hard a few times trying to focus his eyes, but then he forgot all about it and rolled his aching body over and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, gunshots rang through the air and Jasper woke with a start. It was morning but the sun hadn't come up yet. There were men on horseback riding from the fort shooting their rifles in the air and whooping wildly. Jasper's head pounded and his stomach ached, as he stumbled on shaky legs to his mule Nellie who was bucking to free herself from the fence.

Once the loud men rode off and Nellie calmed down, Jasper retrieved his blanket and put on his boots. Just beyond the gates of the fort Jasper could see a large group of men assembled. Full of curiosity, he stepped towards them.

There were two men speaking to the crowd. One was obviously a sheriff. He had a gold star attached to his vest. He was an imposing man with a thick brown mustache, and a hard worn face. His voice was deep and loud as he commanded the men. "Whoever finds my daughter and brings her back to us safely will be greatly rewarded."

"I'll be putting up the reward, cash or gold—your choice. Five hundred dollars!" The other man shouted. He was young, blonde and soft looking. He was dressed in fancy clothes. It was clear he was a wealthy man.

"Make it a thousand, Newton!" Some man yelled from the crowd.

"Five Hundred and a horse." Newton yelled. "Now go find her!"

The crowd whooped and scattered. Some of them ran off to mount their horses. Some of them just ran off on foot.

_I sure could use five hundred dollars_. Jasper thought. His mind was made up; he was going to look for the girl.

"Excuse me sir!" Jasper yelled as he waved down the sheriff. "I've just arrived, but I'd like to help you find your daughter. What does she look like?"

The sheriff paused and looked at Jasper through squinted eyes. He was loading his guns. "She's small, 17 years old, brown hair, and I believe she's wearing a light brown dress. She goes by the name Bella." He mounted his horse and stared Jasper down. "Unharmed, young man. We need to find her unharmed." He said it the second time almost as if to himself. His voice was grave with worry, and Jasper thought he noticed a look of guilt pass across his leathery face before he rode off as fast as his horse would take him.

Jasper remembered seeing two people running through the dark last night. He was sure one of them must have been the missing girl. He rode out of the fort and was elated to see his brother driving the wagon over the horizon. He trotted up to them excitedly. "Pete, Char, there's a girl missing from the fort. They put out a reward—five hundred dollars. I think I saw which way they went. Let's go find her!"

Peter and Charlotte turned and looked at each other; a silent conversation flowed between them. Charlotte nodded to Peter in acceptance. He kissed his wife softly on the lips then jumped off the wagon. The brothers began unhooking the mules from the wagon and by the time they were ready, Charlotte handed them their loaded guns and two canteens filled with cold coffee.

"Be safe." Charlotte called, as they rode away from her in a cloud of dust.

* * *

**AN: YEEEEE-HAWWWWW!**

**I hope to post bi-weekly. Stay tuned and please review :)**


	2. The Fight

**AN: Howdy partners! I'm having too much fun writing this story!**

**Thank you to my two wonderful outlaw pre-readers:**

**Rowdy "Letsjustdance" and Slick "GeezerWench"  
**

**"GeezerWench" has just published a NEW chapter of her awesome story "I Live" **

**It's chock full of Jasper-y goodness! Mmmmm Jasper-y goodness... Check it out :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The brothers had been riding hard for quite some time when Peter motioned for Jasper to stop. "I think we should go that way," Peter said as he pointed towards a slightly wooded area.

"You getting one of your feelings?" Jasper asked.

Peter closed his eyes and focused inwardly. He mouthed a silent prayer. "Yep." He finally answered, conviction evident in his voice.

"You lead then." Jasper said as he followed Peter toward the trees.

Peter had a way of knowing things. He was usually right when he got one of his feelings. It had always been that way. Even as a child, Peter had the gift. Knowing that Peter felt confident gave Jasper a renewed sense of hope that they were somehow going to find the girl and get the reward. Maybe something could go right for him.

_Just this once._

After a few minutes of riding, Peter slowed and pointed to something that had caught his eye. "Tracks." Peter whispered. They both dismounted and tied their mules to a tree.

Jasper made out two sets of prints—one set was huge, and the other was much smaller. They appeared to be fresh, so the brothers decided to leave their mules and follow the tracks on foot. They didn't have to walk for very long before they saw two people in the distance. A white girl and an Indian were down in the valley walking across a small stream. The girl was wearing a plain light brown dress and she had long dark brown hair that was braided down her back. She was accompanied by the biggest Indian that Jasper and Peter had ever seen. He wore dungarees and a deerskin shirt. His simple beaded tribal headband held a single eagle feather, that hung down behind his left ear, and his hair flowed loose and black below his broad shoulders.

"Maybe he just looks big from far away." Peter said. "You know, maybe she's so short that it makes him look tall."

Jasper shook his head. "Nope, he's a big fella. It's going to take both of us to pin him."

"Let's do it then. I'm not going to shoot him in front of the lady." Peter sighed. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to go smoothly.

The brothers stalked quietly behind the girl and the Indian. They were waiting for the right moment to attempt to rescue the girl, but strangely she appeared to be comfortable with her captor and in good spirits.

"You think she ran off to _be_ with him?" Peter suggested as he raised his eyebrows. "I bet he's big all over."

Jasper elbowed Peter in the ribs. "Shhhhhhhh...Quiet." Jasper hissed. "It don't matter how big he is. I'm going to get her home to her Daddy and collect the reward. Now, I'm going in with my gun ready, and he's going to surrender. You back me up."

Peter nodded in agreement.

Jasper and Peter trailed them. They had done their fair share of hunting and knew how to be quiet while stalking their prey. Finally, they had gotten somewhat ahead of the couple and when they were less than six feet away Jasper jumped out, pistol drawn. "Hands in the air, fella. The girl is coming with us."

Anger flashed across the Indian's face as he jumped in front of the girl, protecting her. He had a knife at his waist, but he carried no weapons in his hands. "Do you know these men, Bella?"

"No, I...I've never seen them before," Bella stuttered. It was obvious that she trusted the Indian. She clung to him as she hid behind his massive frame.

"You're not taking her anywhere." The Indian spoke clearly, a look of defiance on his face.

"There's a group of men looking for your girl, big fella. It seems to me that it's your lucky day, being that I'm not going to shoot you. I just want to take the girl back to the fort and collect the reward." Jasper waved his hand at the girl, motioning her over.

"I'm not going back!" Bella yelled. "I'd sooner die."

Bella stood her ground as she balled her hands into fists by her sides. She had never seen these men who were threatening to take her back to the fort. She was sure she would have remembered them. They were both tall, muscular, and had the same dirty blonde hair. From their looks they appeared to be related. Their coarse shirts and worn dungarees were filthy, and their sun darkened faces were partially obscured by sweat stained cowboy hats. The larger of the two men, the one who held the gun, was down right scary. She could hardly look him fully in the face. His hair was shoulder-length and he had a scruffy beard. The smaller of the two, had shorter hair and was clean shaven.

"Well, we need the money, and your Pa wants you back, so you're coming with us. Besides, it's better this way. A sweet little thing like you shouldn't be living in the wilderness with the Indians, it's dangerous." Peter said. He took a few steps forward towards the girl, and all hell broke loose.

Everything happened so quickly. Bella darted away, and Peter took off after her. Before Peter was able to make it very far, the Indian grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Peter went for his gun, but the giant russet-skinned warrior easily knocked it from his hand.

Jasper watched the two men wrestling in the dirt, and decided it would be too risky to take a shot, so he ran off after the girl. The Indian shoved Peter aside, leapt up, and bolted after Jasper. He grabbed him by the arm and somehow slapped the gun out of his grasp. He hauled back and punched Jasper in the eye, sending him sprawling.

By the time the Indian had laid Jasper out, Peter had staggered to his feet, pounced on his back, and flung his arms around his neck. He was choking him from behind when the muscular native reached back and knocked Peter right in the mouth.

Jasper, who had never been bested in a fight before, came from out of nowhere and lunged at the Indian, knocking him over.

Peter sat up coughing as he spit out a mouthful of blood, including a few teeth. He put them in his pocket before he went to help his brother hold the impressive fighter down. The brothers had never fought someone with such strength before. He was tossing and bucking the brothers off of him with great ease.

They were all too busy to notice that Bella had returned. She crept up quietly beside the fighting men and timidly picked up the guns that Jasper and Peter had dropped. She had never held a pistol before. Her intention was only to retrieve the weapons, but one of the guns accidentally went off and the force of it knocked her to the ground.

Then she heard a groan, and she saw blood. "Jake!" she yelled as she ran over to her friend. She was still holding the pistols.

Jasper and Peter, thinking she had aimed for them, backed away from her and her wounded friend with wide eyes.

"It was an accident Jake, I swear!" Bella cried as she dropped the weapons and knelt beside her injured companion. She fussed over his wounded arm worriedly, where the bullet had pierced the muscle, not knowing what to do.

"Nobody touch those guns," Jake panted. "I'm going to be fine. It just grazed me. That's all." Jake stood up, groaned, and swept the guns out of reach with his large foot. He was holding his hand over the wound in his arm in an attempt to staunch the bleeding, but blood was oozing from between his fingers.

"What are we going to do now, Jake? We have to get you to the doctor. We have to go back." Bella pleaded.

Peter and Jasper had been in many fights over the years, but the beating that they had just received had been the most brutal. They were going to have to rest a few days before they continued on their journey.

"Listen, I've got an idea." Peter said between gasps as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Let's all go back to the fort together. We can say that we all rescued her, and we can split the reward."

Bella tore a strip of fabric from the hem of her dress and wrapped it around Jake's wound. "I'm not going back. I'm not marrying Mike Newton, and that's final."

"Well you can't marry this Indian, either. Your Pa will kill him," Jasper said.

"I'm not marrying Jake, for your information. He was just helping me escape. I'm not marrying _anybody_." Bella fumed, her mouth set in a thin line.

"Jas, you remember what happened to Rose," Peter whispered.

"It could work." Jasper nodded. "Let's say we tell whoever it is you don't want to marry that you've been violated by a bunch of ruffians. We can rub your friend's blood all over you, and make it look like you've been hurt. That would put the wedding on hold, and we could all split the reward," Jasper said.

Bella thought about it for a minute. She felt sure that the high-falutin Mr. Newton would call off the wedding if her purity had been tainted. Even if she ran again, there were more men searching for her. Since there was a reward being offered for her return, it made her feel as if she could never escape. Jake and the two men looked like they had been through hell. All three men needed the attention of a doctor. Bella was sure that the good Doc Cullen would be willing to help them all. If tarnishing her reputation was what it would take to avoid marrying Newton, so be it.

* * *

**AN: Bang! Bang! Bang! That's me shooting my pistols :)**


	3. The Doctor

**AN: Howdy! I'd like to thank my wonderful outlaw pre-readers:**

**"Let'sjustdance" with wolves and Stands with a "GeezerWench"**

**(Did ya'll see that movie?)**

**Also "GeezerWench" helped me gussy up my summary...and I'm right proud of it now :)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"How _good_ of a liar are you, girl? Jasper asked as he removed a pouch of tobacco from his pocket.

Bella swallowed back her fear of the man, her eyes downcast, as she answered him. "I can do it. I'll say whatever I have to. Just help me get Jake to the doctor." Whatever her needs were now came second to those of her friend, her friend that she had accidentally shot. She felt horrible and guilty every time she looked at him. He was trying to be brave. Every time their eyes met she knew she was forgiven, but she couldn't forgive herself.

"Mind if I have a smoke?" Jasper asked, almost as an afterthought, his match in hand.

"No, go ahead." Bella said.

He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. Bella could feel his eyes on her, but she wouldn't return his gaze.

"It could mean trouble for all of us if you can't stick to the story." Jasper warned.

"I think it's better if _she_ doesn't say too much at all." Peter said as he assessed the situation. "She don't look like much of a liar. Just leave the talking to me."

By the time they made it back to the mules, it was decided that Jake would ride one of them, since he had been shot, and the brothers would take turns between riding the other mule and walking. Bella would be carried to make it look as though she was in a bad way. They would all stay together. Jake refused to leave Bella alone with the strange men, and the brothers wanted to keep Jake close because they didn't trust him.

Before they reached the edge of the trees, they tore Bella's dress, and smeared it with Jake's crimson blood. Peter grabbed up a handful of dirt and rubbed it into her back and then roughly tousled her hair with it.

"Hey! Was that necessary?" Bella asked as she wiped the dirt from her hair and face.

Peter wanted to smile but he tried not to. His mouth was in too much pain. His bottom lip had split and scabbed over, but every time he moved his mouth a certain way it would re-open the wound. "Jasper is going to carry you first. Age before beauty. Dang it!" Peter had smiled and split his lip open again. "Someone might find us before we make it to the Doctor's house. If that happens, act like you are ill. Don't speak much, if at all. Listen to what I say and go along with it. Understand?"

Bella nodded her head.

Then Jasper picked her up easily, and they began their trek towards the fort. Bella felt uncomfortable in the strange man's arms. She focused on the ragged hem of her dress and twiddled it between her fingers to avoid looking at his face. He smelled of sweat, tobacco, and sour whiskey. It crossed Bella's mind that the man might be an outlaw. She took a quick glance at his face. His right eye was swollen shut, and he was cut and bleeding. His teeth were clenched, and he looked pained. All at once, Bella felt bad for the man carrying her, and she looked away.

Bella wasn't the only one who had stolen a glance. Jasper had looked down at the girl in his arms more than once. She was breathtaking, and she smelled fresh, like soap and pears. She hadn't looked up at him once, so he hadn't seen her eyes, but he was taken with the beauty of her face and her innocent, long-fringed lashes. Her skin was pale and fine like porcelain except for a few light freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her soft body felt wonderful pressed up against his. It had been a long time since Jasper had been that close to a woman.

_Too long,_he thought.

He would have enjoyed carrying her if his wounded knees hadn't been aching with every step he took. He also felt irritated because of the feelings Bella had stirred up in him. Feelings he never wanted to have again. Dangerous feelings. He had fallen for a woman before and all it had brought him was heartache and resentment. Jasper grit his teeth and felt his anger build towards the girl. Not that she had done anything against him; he was just infuriated that she had affected him.

Jasper looked over at Peter, who was grinning like he didn't have any good sense. Peter knew. He had been watching his brother carrying the girl, and he was certain that Jasper was attracted to her. Not that Jasper had let on. To an outsider, it would have appeared as though Jasper was angry, nothing more, but Peter saw something different. Peter could read his brother like a book.

The knowing look on Peter's face just made Jasper more annoyed than he already was, so he glared at him hatefully until Peter looked away.

"Why don't you want to marry that Newton fella?" Jasper asked, all of a sudden, his eyes fixed straight ahead, his face emotionless.

His voice rolled like deep thunder in his chest beside Bella's ear. She was startled by it and his question. "I'm not in love with him." Bella said quietly, her voice almost a whisper.

"Why not just tell him? Why did you run off?" Jasper asked.

"My father told me I had to marry him. He's a lawman, and there isn't enough work for him here, so he found a better job out west. He says it's too dangerous for me to go with him, and I don't have any other family. He says I'm old enough to marry, and he decided Mr. Newton would be a good husband because he owns a store, and he could provide for me."

Peter started laughing. "So you mean your Daddy sets you up with a responsible man who has money, and you run off? My Pa always said, 'Never try to make sense of a woman.' I reckon he was right."

Bella could feel her face burning with embarrassment. Of course these ruffians wouldn't understand. Just like her father. She was overcome with emotions and started to cry.

None of the men knew how to comfort her, so they just kept quiet. Jasper looked over at Peter a few times, silently warning him to keep his mouth shut.

A few moments, later they saw a team of horses pulling a buggy in the distance.

"Do you know him, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, that's Ben Cheney. He can take us to Doc Cullen," Bella said. She felt relieved to see a familiar face.

Peter rode ahead and flagged down the young man. When Ben finally saw Bella, weak and covered in blood, a look of horror crossed his face. Bella tried her best to act ill and injured. She had been crying, and it only added to the illusion that she had really been attacked.

"It was a gang of outlaws!" Peter shouted. We fought them off of her. Jake has a gunshot wound, and Bella needs a doctor. They knocked two of my teeth clean out!" Peter lifted his swollen lip to show the young man the damage. "Would you take us to the doctor? She's too weak to ride. We had to carry her."

"Of course," Ben said. "Come sit in the buggy. Those damn no-account outlaws, taking a good girl like Bella. We'll have 'em hanged a'fore sundown." Ben said as he maneuvered his buggy through the tall grass.

They rode across the plains until they arrived at a white stick-built house. There was a rustic wooden sign out front that read "Doctor Cullen."

Peter helped Jasper lift Bella down from the wagon, and Ben went to get the doctor.

Doc Cullen was a compassionate man and a wonderful doctor. He could have had his pick of jobs in hospitals back east, but he knew that he was truly needed right where he was. It was hard being a doctor out in the uncharted wilderness of the western frontier, but he found it especially rewarding. His wife, Esme, was his only nurse. She was also a well respected member of the settlement. She had befriended Bella and taken an interest in the girl when she arrived at the fort settlement two years ago. She had come to live with her father; her last living relative. Bella's father, who hadn't been a part of her upbringing, hadn't known what to do with the girl. He had accepted her into his home, but they had never bonded.

Esme cursed Sheriff Swan when she saw the young woman lying bloodied and broken in the stranger's arms. Her eyes were full of tears as she asked the men to lay Bella in her own bed, at the back of the house. Once the men had left the room and closed the door, Bella hugged Esme tightly and explained that she was unharmed. She told her everything that had happened: running away from the wedding she didn't want, the strange men trying to rescue her, accidentally shooting Jake, and all about their plan to lie to Newton.

"Those strange men might be outlaws," Bella whispered. "They just want the reward for finding me. Please, lie for me, Esme. Tell Doc Cullen. You have to convince him." Bella fell forward on the bed and started sobbing again.

Esme was relieved, but she still had questions. "What do you think your father is going to do about Jake?"

"Nothing. Why should he do anything? He won't find out Jake helped me escape, unless you tell him the truth. You won't tell him, will you?"

"Of course not, Bella. You can trust me. I just wanted to congratulate you," Esme said as her fingers slid over the thin beaded bracelet on Bella's wrist. Esme's cinnamon colored eyes flashed between Bella's and the bracelet.

"Jake gave me this bracelet," Bella stated.

"Yes, Congratulations dear, if he is who you choose to marry then I am so happy for you."

"What are you talking about Esme? It's just a bracelet."

Esme took a deep breath and nervously smoothed back a few strands of lose hair that had fallen from her otherwise neat bun before asking. "How much do you know about the culture of Jacob's tribe, Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"That bracelet is to his people, like what an engagement ring would be to ours. I had assumed that you knew that," Esme said, softly.

"Oh, God, no," Bella said in a small voice, as she quickly removed the bracelet from her wrist.

Esme patted her young friend on the back comfortingly as she turned and left to find everything she would need to help Bella get cleaned up.

Meanwhile, all the men were situated in the front of the house. The large front room was set up as a make shift hospital. It consisted of two small cots, for patients, and a dark oak desk and shelves where the doctor kept all of his tools, medicines, and journals. Doc Cullen cleaned and stitched the wound in Jake's arm. Jake hadn't made a sound during the procedure, and he had refused all pain killers when the doctor had offered them. He wouldn't accept the morphine or even the whiskey.

"You have to keep it clean," Doc Cullen warned as he wiped his hands. "A gunshot wound can get infected. You could get blood poisoning or gangrene. Come back if it starts to get worse."

Jake just nodded his head and laid back on the cot. He was going to stay with Bella and make sure that she was alright.

Next, Doc Cullen took a look at Peter. He had some knowledge of dentistry, and he thought there was a good chance that he might be able to save the teeth. He absently tugged at his collar-length blond hair as he consulted a few journals, and then offered his patient something for the pain before he began.

Peter accepted the whiskey, and he began to get good and drunk, while the doctor gathered all the supplies he would need to secure the teeth in place.

"Let me hold that bottle, brother," Jasper said as he attempted to take the bottle from Peter. He was not used to drinking liquor, and Jasper knew that Peter could get ornery when he was drunk.

"Oh, no you don't. _I'm_ the one getting drunker today," Peter slurred.

Doc Cullen looked up at Jasper and smiled. "I may need your help holding your brother still. Do you think you could do that?"

"Oh, I can hold him down," Jasper said as he drank some of the whiskey himself and handed the bottle back to the doctor.

"Good, my wife is cleaning off the teeth, and I've decided to splint them with thin metal, as shown in one of my journals. Are you ready Peter?"

"No," Peter said nervously as Jasper held him down.

"Do you want me to attempt to fix your teeth?" Doctor Cullen asked.

"Yes," Peter answered slowly.

"I'm going to place this stick in your mouth to keep your jaw open while I work. You may bite down on it," Doc Cullen explained calmly.

"That's good. I'd hate to bite you on accident, doc. I might get rabies." Peter was the only one laughing at his joke and then he stopped because he had split his lip again.

"Is it gonna hurt, Doc?" Peter asked.

"Be a man, Pete. Let's get this over with." Jasper shoved the stick in his brother's mouth and grabbed his face to hold him still for the doctor. "Go ahead."

Peter started screaming like a woman before the doctor had even touched him. Then Doc Cullen slid the teeth back into their cavities and sat back—confused as to why Peter continued to wail.

Jasper smacked his brother across his uninjured cheek to get his attention. "Shut yer pie hole you big baby. That's the worst of it."

Peter removed the stick and smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jasper stared at Peter in consternation, ready to smack him again.

"I need you to bite down on this cotton to make sure your teeth are realigned. Then I will cover them with this metal, and it shouldn't hurt at all," the doctor explained.

Peter smiled at the gilded metal in the doctor's hand. "Is that there real gold, Doc?"

"Yes, will you be able to afford it?" The doctor asked.

"I'm good for it, Doc. Fix me up." Peter opened his mouth willingly for the doctor as he tamped the thick metal foil down tight, covering the teeth that had been knocked out, along with their neighbors. The whole time Peter was trying to talk with his mouth open, and no one could understand a word he was saying.

When Doctor Cullen was finally finished, he wiped the sweat from his brow and excused himself to get cleaned up.

"I was saying somebody needs to go get Charlotte so she can see how handsome I am," Peter said smugly as he pushed on Jasper's shoulder almost knocking him from his chair.

"I'll go get her," Jasper said, annoyed with his younger brother. He was ready to go find the saloon and Mike Newton. It was time to collect his reward.

* * *

**AN: I love reading reviews :) **


	4. The Saloon

**Kick yer shoes off and set a spell :)**

**So excited to post this chapter today! **

**I'd like to thank the fabulous Madame "GeezerWench" for all her help and prereading for me! THANK YOU! :)**

* * *

Jasper took one of the mules and rode toward the fort. He found Charlotte with the wagon; right where they had left her.

As soon as she saw Jasper alone, she was overcome with fear. She gathered her thick calico skirt in her hands and ran toward him. "Where's Pete!" she cried.

"He's fine," Jasper said. "He's at the doctor's house with the girl. We found her. He got punched in the mouth, but the doc says he'll be fine."

Charlotte threw her hands up. "Land sake's, Jasper! Your eye looks horrible!"

"I'm _fine_, Char. Pete is asking for ya," Jasper said as he jumped down from the mule and hitched up the team. He was worried at what she would say when she saw her husband in bed, three sheets to the wind, and sporting gold teeth.

Jasper explained everything that had happened as they traveled towards the doctor's house. The wagon was almost empty, and the mules easily pulled it through the tall prairie grass. Jasper helped Charlotte down from the wagon, and they walked together through the front door.

"Oh, darlin', you came for me!" Peter exclaimed, throwing his arms wide open.

Charlotte flew across the room to him and gently touched the swollen side of his face, caressing him lovingly. "Are your teeth going to be alright?" Charlotte asked.

"I reckon. He hits really hard," Peter answered as he jerked his thumb toward the large Indian who was lying on the neighboring cot. "We made up though."

Jake didn't say a word as Charlotte stared him down. She was seething with anger and, even though she was only a small woman and the bronze-skinned man was huge, she was considering beating the living day lights out of him for punching her husband.

"I'm hurt bad, Char. Come give me some sugar." Peter boozily reached for his wife.

"What are you doing all roostered up, Pete?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jasper, Peter, and finally the bottle on the table. "You should have known better than to give him whisky. You know he can't hold his liquor."

Peter watched his wife, in awe, as she told off his brother. Something about the way she moved when she was angry stirred something in him.

"You look so beautiful when you get all riled up. C'mere—don't be mad at me, honey." Peter grabbed Charlotte around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I just had a little whiskey for the doctorin'. Just somethin' to ease the pain." Peter stuck his nose in his wife's wavy blonde hair and breathed deeply, then whispered, "We found that girl and everything's gonna be better now. I'm gonna buy you a new dress." Peter was attempting to be sly as he ran his fingers around her sides grazing her breasts, but it was obvious to everyone what he was doing, as he groaned lustily into her neck.

Charlotte swatted his hands away and jumped up, embarrassed. Just then she noticed a kind-looking woman wearing a beautiful gingham dress standing by the back bedroom door. She had a gentle way about her as she walked towards Charlotte, her hands extended, welcoming her into her home.

Charlotte felt very self-conscious about her husband's drunken, blatant displays of affection and also about her trail-worn appearance. Her clothes were threadbare and dirty, and her hair was wind blown. She had been in such a rush to see Peter, that she had forgotten her bonnet. Her hands nervously fluttered over her hair as she attempted to tame her unruly locks as the woman introduced herself as Esme and showed her around her home.

It had been so long since Charlotte had been in the company of another woman, that she hardly knew what to do with herself. Esme led her to the back bedroom where Bella sat combing out her freshly washed hair. She introduced the girls to each other and offered to help Charlotte clean up.

Eventually, the women's laughter carried out across the house, into the front room where all the men were gathered. Doc Cullen had checked in on the women folk, and he returned smiling as he sat down at his desk.

"My wife and I would like to invite you all to stay for lunch, assuming you aren't outlaws?" Carlisle's light blue eyes glanced between the brothers.

Jasper spoke up quickly. "Thank you and no sir, my brother and I are farmers. We are traveling to stake a claim out in Oregon."

"We've traveled all the way from Texas!" Peter said proudly, interrupting his brother.

"That's fine, son. I just had to ask," Doc Cullen explained. "If Sheriff Swan finds me to be harboring outlaws, he won't spare me just because I happen to be a doctor." Carlisle Cullen wasn't a natural conversationalist like his wife. He absently flipped through a journal at his desk while the other men sat idly avoiding looking at each other.

Peter finally couldn't stand the silence any longer. "I can't wait to have some good ol' home cookin'," he said as he rubbed his empty stomach. "My wife sure is a good looker, but she ain't a good cooker."

Jasper shook his head in exasperation at his drunken brother and stood up. "For the time being, I'm going to look for Mr. Newton and collect the reward. I'll be back for lunch, sir. Thank you." Jasper tipped his hat to the doctor.

Carlisle smiled. "He usually can be found at his store or the saloon. They're not far from here. Just ride east of the fort—there's a worn path. You can't miss it."

Jasper rode by the fort. There were hardly any men around. They had all run off to look for the outlaws who had supposedly kidnapped Bella. The first place Jasper looked for Newton was the saloon. Jasper was surprised to see him behind the bar laughing and talking to the barkeep. A scantily dressed woman, who wore a feathered hat, stood by his side.

The woman locked eyes with Jasper and sashayed seductively over to greet him. "Howdy, cowboy. Can I get you a drink, or maybe you'd just like some company?" She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No, thank you, ma'am. I came to talk to Mr. Newton," Jasper said as he tipped his hat and walked toward the well-dressed man that he recognized from that morning. Jasper noticed he was still wearing the same clothes, and they were clean. It was obvious that he hadn't been out searching for his fiancé.

Newton swallowed thickly as he watched the rough-looking man with the swollen eye approach the bar. "I'm Mike Newton. What can I do for you?"

"I'm one of the men that rescued your fiancé. How much have you heard about what happened?" Jasper asked.

Newton motioned for Jasper to join him at a corner table and called for a waitress to bring him some coffee. "What'll you have?" Newton asked.

Jasper removed his hat and ran his hand through his long, sweaty hair. "Whiskey. Thanks."

Newton looked down at the table, clearly uncomfortable. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Ben came into town rousing up a hunting party. Said Bella had been taken by some men, and that she looked pretty rough. Everyone knows now." Newton sighed heavily. "If Ben hadn't told everyone we could have kept it a secret, but now that everybody knows she was _attacked_, it creates a situation."

The waitress brought the drinks to the table and sat them down in front of the men, a cup of coffee and a full bottle of whiskey with a single shot glass. Jasper poured himself a shot as Newton took a sip of his coffee.

"This coffee is cold, woman!" He stood up quickly from his seat and tossed the liquid from the cup onto the floor. "Come clean this mess up," he ordered as he pointed angrily to the light brown puddle that he had created on the wooden slatted floor.

The waitress apologized profusely and hurried over to clean the mess with shaking hands.

"Dumb bitch. Coffee is supposed to be served hot. Go get me another one." Newton growled.

Jasper noticed a faded yellow bruise on the waitress' temple as she wiped the coffee from the floor with a dirty rag. Jasper decided he didn't like Mr. Newton very much, and he felt a burning, hateful feeling rise up inside of him. He threw back a shot, trying to drown it out. He didn't let Mike Newton see any sign of emotion in his eyes or voice. "I've just come to collect the reward. I'll take cash. My family is just passing through on the way to Oregon, so I need to collect it as soon as possible."

Newton squirmed back into his seat. "You'll have to wait 'til the sheriff returns before you can get paid. He's Bella's father, and since she's no good to me now, I expect he'll pay you."

Jasper took another shot. He was feeling bothered and impatient. "You expect he'll pay me? Listen buddy, you offered up the reward this morning, and don't think I haven't forgotten about the horse." Jasper slammed his hand down hard on the table.

"I remember offering a reward if Bella was found unharmed. From what Ben said, it sounds as though she's been ruined. Is that the case?"

Jasper ignored the man's question and took another shot. He was starting to feel his drink.

"So, you're not going to marry her now?" Jasper asked.

"No. I'm really quite relieved. Marrying her was more her father's idea."

"Ya don't say?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to pawn her off on someone and chose me. He knows me better than anyone—probably because he spends all of his free time here drinking." Newton crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure he'll be up here come nightfall, and he's good for the money."

Jasper considered Newton's words carefully, as he stared at the bottle that sat between them on the table. "I'll be back to talk with him then. You got a place I can clean up? Miss Esme invited me to lunch, and I'd like to look presentable."

* * *

**AN: Yipee-ki-yi-yay !**

**(That's the noise I make when you review me)**


	5. The Meal

**AN: Yee-Haw! and THANK YOU to my awesome outlaw pre-readers:**

** Lucky "Letsjustdance" and "GeezerWench" the Kid :)**

** I thought I'd go ahead and post today because it's raining here.**

* * *

Mike Newton was used to dealing with many different types of people. He had come into contact with travelers and settlers from all stations of life through his work in the store and saloon that he and his family owned. He knew trouble when he saw it, and the stranger who had rescued Bella, was trouble with a capital T. Newton knew that someone was going to have to pay the man, he just didn't think it should have to be him.

Whenever Sheriff Swan returned, he would have to deal with the ruffian himself. He _was_ the sheriff after all. Until then he could pacify the stranger with drink and a place to freshen up. That much he would oblige.

Jasper looked around the dingy room that Newton had led him to. There was a cabinet that held a wash basin full of water, and under it there were a few cloths and a bar of soap. The room looked clean but there was rankness in the air. He briefly wondered which was worse—the odor from the room, or the one from his own body.

Jasper rubbed his rough hands across his injured face and growled. He was still burning with hatred for that bastard Newton. Firstly, for refusing to pay him, and secondly, for his abhorrent treatment of his waitress. He was certain that Newton had raised his hands to the woman before—he had seen the fear in her eyes.

Jasper noticed a small mirror on the wall and took a good look at himself. He hardly recognized the reflection of the man who was staring back at him. His eye was almost swollen shut, and there were some scratches on his cheek, but what really stunned him was how broken and empty he looked. He could use a good shave too, but that would have to wait. He removed his shirt and cleaned himself up the best he could and then reluctantly pulled the filthy shirt back over his head. Jasper felt so foolish for trading his last pair of spare clothes for whiskey. He would have nothing clean to wear until after he collected the reward money. The realization just riled him further. For a moment he considered taking out all of his frustrations on Mike Newton, but then he'd be late for lunch, and he was awfully hungry.

When Jasper arrived back at Doc Cullen's place, he realized that the Indian was gone and he heard a soft, feminine sobbing coming from the kitchen. Peter was still stretched lazily across the cot, right where Jasper had last seen him.

"Where'd your buddy go, Pete?" Jasper motioned to the empty cot where Jake had been.

"I'm not sure. Esme came in here and handed Jake something earlier. They talked a minute, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, and then he stormed out. Bella must have been upset 'cause she started crying. Then I took a nap. Did you get the money?" Peter asked his brother the question even though the aggravated look on Jasper's face had already given away the answer.

"No. That Newton fella says he heard that Bella's been ruined, and he thinks he shouldn't have to pay us 'cause he's not planning on marrying her now." Jasper spoke loudly enough that everyone in the kitchen could hear him. When Bella's crying abruptly stopped, he was sure she had been listening. "Newton says Sheriff Swan will pay us. He hasn't made it back yet. We can go up to the saloon after lunch and wait for him."

Bella peeked around the corner, her eyes timidly focused on Jasper. She appeared relieved at hearing the news. Though her eyes were still red-rimmed and her face wet with tears, a small thankful smile crossed her lips at the realization that Newton didn't want her anymore. Jasper nodded towards her. She had sensed a sort of compassion in him—possibly an understanding. Bella noticed that she no longer felt afraid of the bearded traveler as she turned and went back to the kitchen.

Esme handed Bella a dampened cloth to wipe her tears away. She put her arms around her and whispered soothing words to her young friend, telling her not to worry about Jake or Mike Newton; she would be better off without them, and she was welcome to stay in her home for as long as she needed. Bella hugged Esme in appreciation. Surely, the woman was an angel sent straight from heaven.

Charlotte finished setting the table and walked around the corner to check on her husband. Peter whistled in appreciation at the sight of her. She had taken a bath and washed her hair while Esme and Bella had been busy in the kitchen. Esme had loaned her a yellow dress, so that she had something clean to wear, and though it fit her, it was a little tight through the bust.

Peter, however, thought that the dress fit perfectly. "Well don't you look prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack of wheat-cakes?" He said as he stood up and walked toward her, a look of hunger in his eyes.

Charlotte pursed her lips and placed her dainty hand on Peter's chest, stopping him before he could grab her. "We're about ready to eat. Make sure you both wash up before you come to the table. I'll not have either of you embarrassing me in front of our gracious hosts."

"Yes ma'am!" Peter saluted his wife as if she were his commanding officer. "Whereabouts can we get cleaned up.?"

Carlisle offered to show the brothers where they could all wash up, and a few moments later the hungry men all followed their noses to the wonderful smells that poured from the kitchen. Esme and Bella had spent hours preparing a feast of a meal. The long wooden table was overflowing with food. There was a golden roasted chicken surrounded by heaping bowls of fixings. The women had prepared boiled potatoes, sliced tomatoes, fresh peas, two different types of beans, and biscuits and gravy. On an adjacent counter sat three different desserts: two pies with the bright red juices still bubbling through the crusts, and a large pan overflowing with apple dumplings.

Peter and Jasper stood slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the amount of food that was laid out before them. They hadn't had a meal like that since before the war; back when their mother was alive.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor startled the brothers out of their food-induced haze. Esme was dragging two extra chairs from the front room into the kitchen to accommodate the extra guests. The brothers immediately assisted her with the chairs then stood awkwardly not knowing where to sit.

Carlisle took his usual place at the head of the table then everyone else settled into place. The married couples would sit beside each other on both sides, and that left Jasper and Bella to sit at the ends. Esme busied herself at the stove. She brought a large ceramic bowl filled with broth and set it gently in front of Peter.

"You sure have outdone yourself ma'am. This looks and smells wonderful." Peter said and then noticed that he was the only one that she had served.

"Your mouth is going to be sore, Pete. The doctor said you should be on soft food for at least a week. Remember?" Charlotte whispered.

Peter nodded gloomily. The effects of the whiskey were wearing off, and he was becoming aware of the throbbing pain in his mouth. Still determined to eat as much of the wonderful smelling food as he could, he reached for a biscuit.

Charlotte smacked his hand away, and spoke lowly and menacingly, so that only he could hear her. "Don't go embarrassing me in front of these ladies, Pete."

"I weren't going to take one, honey. I was just seeing how soft it was." Peter explained.

Charlotte felt bad for her husband, knowing how sparse their food had been the last few days on the trail. She spoke gently to him. "Honey, let me put some gravy on a biscuit for you. Let it soak in the gravy for a few minutes and see if it's soft enough for you to eat, okay?"

He smiled at his wife, lovingly, and nodded his head in agreement.

Soon the bowls of food were being passed around the table, and Esme carved and served the meat. When everyone had filled their plate, they all bowed their heads as Carlisle said grace.

During the course of the meal, they all engaged in pleasant conversation. Bella hardly said a word, but she listened intently to the travelers' account of what they had endured during their journey thus far. The difference between the two brothers was striking. The elder one, Jasper, seemed quiet and serious, while the younger, Peter, was light-hearted and would have talked non-stop if his wife hadn't been there to rein him in.

Jasper spoke quietly with long silences between. He wasn't a chatterbox like his brother. He seemed like someone much older than his 24 years. He had accepted great responsibility at a young age. Jasper told his hosts the story of how he had enlisted in the Confederate Army, and worked his way up to the rank of Major, leading many men, before the war had ended.

Peter had also been affected by the war. He had fought alongside his brother even though his heart hadn't been in it. Peter had wanted to become a preacher, but after his years of suffering through the war, and being surrounded by horribly wounded and dying men, his faith had waned.

The brothers spoke of their hopes to become farmers in the uncharted wilds of Oregon. They didn't go into any detail , but somehow they had lost their own land back in Texas, and had decided to make the journey after hearing that each man could stake a claim of over 600 acres apiece.

Before the meal had ended, it was interrupted by knocking at the door. Bella went to hide in the back bedroom before Carlisle answered the door. It was a visitor for Bella—the first of many. It seemed like a steady stream of well-wishers had decided to stop by the doctor's house to ask about her and her well-being. Most of them brought some sort of food with them to leave as a gift for the injured girl. No one was allowed to see Bella or talk to her. Doc Cullen and Esme kept her hidden in the back bedroom, and told the visitors that she was resting and wouldn't be accepting visitors until she healed considerably.

Some of the folks that had stopped by would sit a while and talk with Jasper and Peter. They regarded the brothers as heroes. Jasper didn't have much to say, but the settlers sat in rapt amazement at the tall tales Peter would tell them. It seemed that Peter never seemed to tire from hearing the sound of his own voice. In fact, Peter couldn't remember ever enjoying himself as much. He was especially thankful for all the pies and cakes that the well-wishers had brought. Peter thought that he had died and gone to pie heaven.

As it grew later and later, and the last of the visitors had left, Jasper thought it was high time that they go into town and look for Bella's father.

"Are you coming with me Pete?" Jasper asked. "It's about time that we go collect our reward. I wouldn't want to wear out the good doctor's welcome," he said as he tipped his hat to Carlisle.

"You've been wonderful guests." Carlisle stood and grabbed his wide-brimmed hat from a peg on the wall. "Do you mind if I join you? I need to pick up a few things from the store, and I'd like to have a talk with Mr. Newton."

The men had traveled only half-way to the store, when a lone rider approached them. The horse thundered towards them at a gallop, but as soon as the dust-covered man recognized the doctor, he brought his horse to a prancing stop. The man had been riding hard, and he could barely get his words out as he gasped for air. "Doc Cullen, I was coming to tell you! It's Sheriff Swan. He's dead."

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN dunnnnnn!**


	6. The Funeral

**AN: A HUGE THANK YOU to my awesome pre-readers :**

**Laughing "Letsjustdance" and Whistling "GeezerWench" They rode in on their white horses and put alot of love into this chapter!**

**Most of my reviewers got rowdy over my lil' old cliff hanger. I'll never leave you hanging long...**

* * *

Doc Cullen decided not to return and tell Bella the news of her father's death; she had had enough grief for one day. He would break it to her in the morning. Instead, they all rode together to the fort to discuss the sheriff's burial.

A group of men that had been out searching for the outlaws that had supposedly taken Bella, had come across the sheriff's lifeless body lying in a field. They might have ridden past unaware, except that his horse was left standing and grazing not too far from his body.

The men had carried the body back to the fort, in the back of a buggy, where a group of people who knew the sheriff best decided to bury him in the small graveyard that sat just beyond the fort on a hill. When Doc Cullen and the Whitlock brothers arrived, the men in charge of digging the grave looked relieved to have some help. They had brought a few extra shovels, hoping more men would show up to help with the burial.

The sheriff's body was lying stiff and cold beneath some burlap fabric waiting to be buried. Doc Cullen decided that he should have a look, so he peeled back the burlap just enough to ascertain the cause of death.

He had been shot in the head, and the buzzards had set in on him. It was a gruesome sight—a sight that Bella should never have to lay eyes on. Doc Cullen leaned down and removed the star from the lawman's vest and told the men to proceed with the burial. All of them took up shovels, including the Whitlocks, and started to dig a grave for the fallen sheriff.

The mood was somber, and everyone was quiet; even Peter. No one said a word until after the last shovelful of dirt had been patted into place over the sheriff's lonely grave. The men all held their hats in hand as Doc Cullen said a prayer, and then the solemn group parted ways.

Jasper and Peter were surprised that none of the men had said a good word about the sheriff at his burial, but they hadn't known the man. Jasper remembered Mike Newton saying something about him being a heavy drinker, and for a moment, Jasper contemplated what his own funeral would look like one day. The thought saddened him that he could end up much like the sheriff—alone and overlooked; a drunk that nobody cared for. It was probable. In fact, the realization just depressed him and made him feel like drinking.

"Let's go have a talk with Mr. Newton," Doc Cullen said as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a crisp, white handkerchief. His fair skin was flushed, and he looked and sounded exhausted. "Let me try to reason with him, I've seen enough blood for today."

Tensions were high by the time the men reached Newton's store and saloon. The two buildings sat beside each other, and Jasper had already decided where he was going: the saloon.

Peter wasn't looking to argue with Jasper. He knew it wouldn't get him anywhere, so Peter followed Doc Cullen to the general store. They walked to the back where they found a stout, older man with a big belly behind the counter.

When the shopkeeper saw Doc Cullen, his face lit up and he welcomed him and Peter to come sit with him. Peter was wondering if the man could be Newton. He thought not; the man looked too old to marry Bella. The rotund man had talked for quite a while about all of his aches and pains before Doc Cullen had the chance to introduce him to Peter. His name was Newton, but he was the elder Newton; the father of the man Bella was going to marry. Peter shook hands with him and proceeded to tell him all that had transpired earlier in the day.

Meanwhile, Jasper was drowning his troubles at the saloon. He was hoping to see Newton and lay into him, but unfortunately, the snake was nowhere to be found. Jasper figured he had run off to avoid paying him, and that just made his blood boil. Jasper swore if he ever saw the yellow-bellied varmint again, he would settle things between them.

It was twilight before Doc Cullen and Peter left the store. Mike Newton Senior had paid his son's debt. He had given Peter five hundred dollars in gold and cash, and Peter in turn had paid his debt to the doctor. Mike Newton Senior had heard about Sheriff Swan's death and thought that Peter should have his horse as part of the reward. Peter planned to settle it in the morning. When the men went to retrieve Jasper from the saloon, they found him in a sad state. He was slouched over the table with his hand curled around a shot glass.

"My brother is a good man," Peter explained to the doctor. "He's just been through a lot, and sometimes he drinks too much."

Doc Cullen nodded his head and pursed his lips as he helped Peter lift his brother to his feet. They paid his tab and got him steadied on his mule before they led him slowly back to Doc Cullen's place. By the time they arrived at the house, it was pitch dark. They would have never found it without Doc Cullen's horse leading the way.

Charlotte stood outside by the wagon holding a lantern, waiting worriedly for her husband to return. Relief flooded through her when she recognized that all the men had returned unharmed.

Peter was in a triumphant mood, as he dismounted his mule and strode across the yard. "We got paid, honey! Make a blanket for Jasper, he went and got drunk again."

Charlotte was thrilled that Peter had gotten the money, but she was disappointed with Jasper drinking in front of the good doctor. She didn't say anything about it. She was too tired. When the men had left, she had spent most of the evening doing chores, and making camp in the field beside Doc Cullen's house. She laid out a blanket for Jasper while Peter helped his brother off the mule.

"Sorry Charlotte," Jasper said as he laid down and fell into unconsciousness.

"Well, don't that beat all!" Charlotte exclaimed. "He's never said he was sorry before."

Peter poked Jasper, trying to wake him. "We know you're a sorry cuss, now ya need to apologize."

"Let him be, Pete. It's better if he sleeps it off."

"Bella's father, Sheriff Swan, got himself murdered," Peter said quietly as he removed Jasper's boots.

Charlotte gasped, and her hand flew over her mouth. "Oh, no! Does Bella know?"

"Doc Cullen is going to tell her in the morning. I figure we can camp here a few days and rest up a little before we continue on. What do you think?" Peter asked as he embraced his wife.

"I think that sounds fine." She handed Peter the lantern so that he could take care of the mules while she rolled out the blanket that they would sleep on. The weather was comfortable, so they didn't need to bother setting up a tent. It had been such a trying day, as soon as Charlotte laid down, she fell asleep, and Peter followed soon after.

That night, in a fitful, restless sleep, Jasper had a vivid dream—a nightmare. Jasper felt he was looking down on a gathering of people. Through a sort of haze he tried to figure out the familiar ceremony. Suddenly, he realized he was watching a funeral take place but he only recognized a few people.

Peter, dressed in a long black preacher's frock, seemed to be officiating the solemn ceremony; while his sister-in-law was sitting on the front row. Peter said a few words that Jasper couldn't make out, and then fell to his knees. Eventually his brother got up, shaking his head sadly, he walked slowly over to Charlotte and they left.

There were hardly any people in attendance, and Jasper began to wonder who the funeral was for. As he kept watching, a woman, also dressed in black of mourning, ran through the group and over to the grave. She threw herself over the fresh mound of dirt, sobbing, and called out a name. His name…Jasper!

He wanted to go comfort the woman and remove the dark veil from her face to see who she was, but his hands just passed right through the veil. He realized that he was in spirit form, and the funeral was his own. It seemed time sped up and most of the people disappeared but then he saw Mike Newton walk briskly over to the bereaved woman. At first, he thought Newton meant to console her. Instead, he yanked her up by the arm and started slapping her in the face. The mist cleared instantly as the woman's body burst into a hundred midnight black ravens that flew cawing into the darkened sky.

Covered in sweat and screaming, Jasper woke up with a start. There was an awful, sour taste in his mouth, and his stomach quivered. His head was pounding and when he tried to sit up, everything spun. As the memories of the nightmare filled his mind, his stomach heaved. Then Jasper got sick and started retching. His throat felt raw and dry, and he decided that he needed some water, but he felt too sick to fetch it himself.

"Pete," Jasper said weakly. "I need some water."

Startled awake by his brother's cries, Peter quickly retrieved a tin cup from the wagon and filled it with some water that they hauled in a jug. He carried it over to his brother and sat down beside him. "You don't look like you feel well this morning, but it's time we talked, Jas." Peter said quietly.

The sun was coming up over the horizon, and the birds were singing. It was going to be a beautiful morning, but Jasper couldn't enjoy it. His head was still reeling, and he leaned over and got sick again.

"We can't keep carrying on like this," Peter said seriously. "You are embarrassing us in front of these nice folks, but that is the least of it, brother, and you know it."

Jasper nodded his head carefully. He felt awful. He was so sick, and he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. He wasn't sure what the nightmare meant, but he knew in his heart that the drinking was going to have to stop.

"Me and Doc Cullen got the reward last night, while you were off drinkin'." Peter plucked a long blade of grass from the ground between him and Jasper and tore it apart, bit by bit.

Jasper could hardly believe it. "Newton paid up?"

"Newton _Senior_. He's a good man, Jas. We need to take the wagon to the store and get supplies. You'll get to meet him. You'll like him."

"I need some coffee." Jasper moaned, dragging his hand down over his face.

"I'll make coffee for you this mornin', but my patience with your drinkin' is wearing thin. I'm not going to be babyin' you once we get to Oregon, Jasper. It'll take both of us _plus_ Charlotte to get our land up and running." Peter stood up, brushing loose grass from his pants, and went to look for materials to build a fire, while Jasper laid back on the blanket.

When Peter finally returned with the coffee, Jasper thanked him, and leveled with his brother. "I'm ready to stop, Pete."

"Good." Peter placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, looked into his bloodshot eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he knew his brother had made a real commitment. Jasper didn't need to say anything else; Peter knew he meant it.

* * *

**AN: Happyghost love! :)**


	7. The Opportunity

**AN: I love your reviews, and I love writing this story...and I love cowboy Jasper.**

**I also love my prereaders, they make this story so much better in so many ways :)**

**Thank you "Letsjustdance" and "GeezerWench" for all the help and hard work you put into this story.**

**I know, I totally slacked on the hilarious western name thing...(Did anybody miss it?)**

* * *

When Doc Cullen and Esme informed Bella of her father's death not one tear fell from her pretty brown eyes. The sheriff had always warned his daughter about the dangers of his job; there were lawbreakers out to kill him. Bella had always imagined that he would die that way. She liked to tell herself that the reason her father had always been so distant was to protect her somehow. That was the reason he drank. That was the reason that he hadn't raised her himself. Now that he was dead, she wasn't left with any pain; ultimately that was all he had been able to give her.

One of Bella's biggest concerns was that she was going to be homeless. When she came to live with her father two years ago he had been living in the meager housing that sat behind the jail; it was known as the sheriff's quarters. Instead of building a proper house for the both of them, he had just hung a blanket across the one room shack and told her to make due. He was never there anyway. Now that her father was dead, she would have to vacate the building before a new sheriff came to live there or possibly even sooner.

Doc Cullen promised her that she could stay at his house as long as she needed, and that he would go and collect all her belongings from her old house for her. She was supposedly injured and in mourning, so she would have to stay hidden away for the time being.

Bella felt like staying hidden away forever. She hadn't considered how her lie to get out of marrying Mike Newton would affect her long-term. She started to dread ever going out in public again. What if someone asked her questions about the attack? What if the men folk started viewing her as a loose woman?

Even though her father hadn't been a big part of her life, the settlers respected her as his daughter. With him gone, who would protect her? She was grateful for Doctor Cullen's offer, but the thought of staying there at the settlement made her very nervous.

Esme expected Bella to be upset by her father's death, and she could sense Bella's tension. When her young friend finally broke down and told her the real reason that she was upset, Esme was a bit shocked. She did promise, however, that they would find a solution to her problem and not to worry.

If Bella wanted to relocate and start a new life, Esme promised to help her do just that. In fact, Doc Cullen had many associates far and wide that would be more than willing to give Bella a job as a nurse. She promised they would discuss it with Carlisle over supper.

Charlotte and Esme stayed with Bella to comfort her, while the men had all traveled to the fort earlier that morning. Carlisle felt responsible for Bella, and wanted to take care of all the details of her father's passing for her. The only belongings of any value that the sheriff had left behind was his horse and his guns—a soldier had taken them to the fort to hold for safe keeping, until his debts were settled and his daughter was notified.

Jasper and Peter felt that the horse should belong to them, under the circumstances. There had been witnesses that the rescuers were promised a horse, and Carlisle assured the soldiers that the Whitlocks had, in fact, rescued Bella. Legal papers were drawn up and the ownership of the horse was transferred. Carlisle took the sheriff's guns—the weight of the metal feeling heavy in his hands. Though he had promised to give them to Bella, he hoped she would never have to use them.

While the brothers then took their wagon to the store to buy the supplies that would sustain them on their journey, Carlisle took his buggy to the little shack that stood just behind the jail to collect Bella's things. The soldiers at the fort had asked him to remove any belongings as soon as possible, and Carlisle had decided not to waste any time.

He had never been inside the sheriff's home before, and when he got a look at it, he understood why. It was hardly a home at all. It was a simple one-room shack with a blanket strung across the rafters dividing the room in half. Doc Cullen was surprised at how little there was to collect. Bella owned a trunk full of things and not much else. Her father had left behind some clothes and a hat. There were also household items: a few blankets, cooking pots, utensils, and some foodstuff. Carlisle just decided to load everything into his buggy and cart it back to Bella. All that he left behind was the furniture and the little two-holed pot-bellied stove because he had been told that they were the property of the jailhouse.

Jasper and Peter had purchased all the supplies they could carry, and even had a few surprises for Charlotte from Newton Sr. at the big store. Jasper liked the older gentleman and wondered how such a fine man could have such a rotten son. They hadn't seen Mike Newton around the store, and Peter forbade Jasper from entering the saloon to look for him. Jasper was still angry and ready to wallop him if he were to cross his path.

After eating breakfast and walking around gathering supplies, Jasper's hangover had lessened, and he was able to think clearly, but the full meaning of his dream still eluded him and worried his mind. It was like the coal black ravens from his nightmare were pecking at his brain.

All he was sure of was that he was killing himself with his drinking, and letting his family down. Even though he knew it, the addict in him still yearned for another drink, and the numbness that came with it. Stopping was not going to be an easy task, but he would do it, and he would do it on his own terms. Jasper hadn't purchased any liquor at the store, but he had bought some hard apple cider. He wasn't planning on getting drunk off of it; he just wanted to have something to take the edge off.

Peter didn't worry over Jasper; he knew that his brother was even more stubborn and hard-headed than the mules that pulled their wagon. Whenever he set his mind to something, there was no turning him from it. Peter felt certain that his brother had a "come to Jesus" moment about his drinking, and he was thankful that Jasper was finally serious about stopping.

The brothers were anxious to take a good bath and change into their new clothes. The soldiers at the fort had offered the men, who they regarded as heroes, a place to take a proper bath and get a clean shave. The Whitlocks decided to head back there and do just that before they put on their clean clothes and returned to show Charlotte her new dresses and shoes.

Peter watched his brother scrape the last of the soapy lather from his face with piqued curiosity. Strangely, Jasper was putting quite a bit of effort into his appearance. He had bought a fancy plaid shirt that had red in its pattern, and he was messing with his hair a lot more than usual. He couldn't remember the last time his brother had made such an effort, and he laughed to himself. "You sly devil, you're getting all slicked up for Bella, ain't ya?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at his brother as he put on his new hat. "Quit yer yappin'. You're gettin' on my last nerve."

"There's nothin' wrong with it. I knew you liked her from the first moment you saw her, and who am I to judge? It's your own business how fast you fall for a girl."

Jasper shot across the room and grabbed Pete by the collar, "What did I just tell you?"

"Fine, I wasn't goin' to say anythin', damn it, Jasper. Calm down."

Jasper was wound tight, and he wasn't sure why. He noticed his hands were shaking as he released his hold on Peter's shirt. He was used to his brother taunting him. It was irritating, but usually, it was tolerable. Something about Peter insinuating that he had feelings towards the girl had sent Jasper into a hot rage. He didn't want to get involved with a woman—any woman. That was trouble he didn't need. Sure, Bella was a pretty little thing, but soon Jasper would be leaving the fort and be back on the trail. That's what he needed. It's what he wanted.

Peter recognized that he had overstepped his brother's boundary. Jasper was fighting his own personal demons, and already had a short fuse. He made a point not to say another word to rile him, and the whole ride back to Doc Cullen's was spent in silence.

When the brothers returned, they found Bella and Charlotte busy in the kitchen helping Esme set the table. When Bella saw Jasper, she turned around quickly and hid behind Esme's back, thinking he was a stranger. She hadn't recognized him without his beard, and she was worried that her secret would be ruined.

Esme sensed Bella's trepidation and whispered quietly to her young friend. "It's alright, That's just Peter and Jasper. They're just cleaned up wearing new clothes."

Bella felt extremely foolish and turned to see the men staring at her.

"We're sorry about your father," Jasper said quietly.

Bella's dark brown eyes stared without blinking. She wanted to respond, but her voice was caught in her throat. The only thought that occupied her mind was that Jasper was the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on. There was something compelling about him, and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

_It must have been the beard, _she thought. _The beard made him look older._

Slowly, Jasper and Peter removed their hats. Peter opened his mouth to say something but he thought better of it.

Finally, Bella turned her burning face away from the men and sat down.

Esme thought her friend looked faint. "Are you feeling alright Bella?" She touched Bella's forehead with the back of her wrist, and Charlotte brought her a cup of cold, sweet water.

"I'll be fine. I don't know what's come over me," Bella gasped.

"She's been through a lot, bless her heart." Esme patted Bella gently on the shoulder. "Everything will be fine dear, don't you worry. You need to try and eat something." She glanced up at the brothers. "She hasn't had a mouthful of food all morning."

"Yes, that's it," Bella said biting her lip and looking down at her hands in her lap. "I do feel weak."

Esme lightly patted Bella's back. "Now that all the men have arrived, we can serve lunch," she said cheerfully.

Everyone took their seats around the long rectangular table, and Esme served the meal. Once again, she set a bowl of broth in front of Peter, and once again he thanked her.

Esme waited until everyone was almost finished eating before she broached the subject of Bella finding employment. "Carlisle, dear, have you any associates that are in need of a nurse?"

"Of course, for many of them, a good nurse is hard to find and worth her weight in gold out here on the prairie," Carlisle answered.

"Bella desires to leave the settlement and find employment, since her father has passed away, and I thought you might know of someone who would treat her well as an employer."

Carlisle swallowed a mouthful of food and thought for a moment. "I do know of a doctor that I esteem very highly. He's actually my nephew—Edward Cullen. Every time he writes, he laments that he doesn't have a proper nurse."

Esme's eyes grew bright, and she clasped her hands. "Of course! Edward! He's a fine young doctor, and quite the gentleman."

"He comes from good stock." Carlisle smiled at the small joke he had made. Turning to Bella, he said, "He would pay you well, Bella. He's done quite nicely for himself."

"Does he live close by?" Bella wondered.

"No, he lives in Idaho, in a settlement close to the new Fort Boise. How would you feel about living farther west, instead of going back east?

"Oh, I would welcome it." Bella smiled. "How far is it from here?"

"It depends, but I'd estimate the journey to take about two months." Carlisle answered. "I would be happy to pay for your transportation."

"Are we headed that way, Pete?" Charlotte asked excitedly. "Maybe we could take Bella with us."

Peter glanced at Jasper who it seemed was choking on his last bite of food. He quickly answered his wife, before Jasper could catch his breath, "We sure are, honey. We'd be happy to have Bella along, wouldn't we, Jas?"

"Yep." Was all Jasper could say. His eyes were cast downward, and his lips were set in a tense, straight line.

Charlotte was ecstatic at the chance to have another woman share part of their journey and reached across the table to grasp Bella's hand. "Then it's settled. Bella will come with us!"

* * *

**AN: Did this chapter surprise you? I think it surprised Jasper.**

**I posted this chapter early in celebration of my 101 followers! Thanks guys :)**

**Also I'd like to thank "jlove34" for bringing me some new readers. If you haven't read her story "Revolutionizing Bella" go check it out. Garrett X Bella**


	8. The Secret

**Howdy readers!**

**Cool western nicknames are back!**

**I'd like to thank my prereaders Crazy-legs "Letsjustdance" and Itchy-Trigger "GeezerWench"**

**This chapter reveals what happened to Jasper! Read on :)**

* * *

Jasper waited until after dessert, and then stood up. There was suddenly a noticeable difference in his movements—a strength that hadn't been there before. He seemed to emanate confidence. Bella watched him as he pushed his chair in under the table because she couldn't take her eyes from the man.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, for the lovely meal. Peter, come join me outside for a smoke," Jasper said as he excused himself.

Peter immediately recognized his brother had slipped into his role of "Major Whitlock". Usually this meant only one thing, Jasper was mad and planning on kickin' his ass.

"I think I'm goin' to stay here and have another piece of that wonderful pie," Peter said nervously.

"Peter, the pie will still be here when you get back. Come with me for a moment, _brother_." Jasper stiffly handed Peter his hat, and he reluctantly stood up from the table, thanked everyone, and followed Jasper outside.

Once the brothers had walked a considerable distance from the house, and Jasper had smoked half a cigarette, he had gathered his thoughts. He was ready to talk.

"What in Sam Hill were you thinkin', Pete?"

Peter started to say something but Jasper interrupted him before he had a chance.

"You _knew_ I didn't want that girl to come with us, and you invited her anyway." Jasper inhaled the smoke aggressively, and then blew it from his nose like an angry bull.

"Your opinion isn't the only one that counts, Jas." Peter braced himself against his brother's temper.

"You damn well knew I didn't want her comin', and you went and _invited_ her!" Jasper got in Peter's face and poked his finger into his chest with every word.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and stared Major Whitlock down. "Charlotte is excited to have another woman come along. Don't you think she gets tired of takin' care of both of us men all by herself? Bella can keep her company and help her with the washin'. Hell, the girl can cook too, Jasper. I know I'm tired of eatin' Charlotte's burnt-ass food three times a day. That's enough reason to bring her along right there."

"I don't care. I want you to tell them she's not comin' with us. She's frail lookin'. You saw her in the kitchen. She's pale and weak; she could get sick and die." Jasper had finished his cigarette, and he reached for his pouch to make another one.

"All the more reason that we should take her with us. Whoever Carlisle hires might be a no-good scalawag, hell bent on getting' into her unmentionables. That would never happen with us, Jas. I'm married, and you're too old." Peter pressed his lips together in an effort not to smile.

Jasper knew he had lost, so he just took a deep draw of his cigarette, and then put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, Pete, but she's _your_ responsibility now."

"Fine by me." Peter had taken a generous chew off of a tobacco plug, and packed it into his uninjured cheek with his tongue. "Hey, Jasper, I was hopin' to spend some time alone with the missus tonight. I'm goin' to set up our tent out here. I figure we'll stay a few days then hit the flats."

Jasper nodded and went to care for the mules and the new horse. At least it was a good horse; a dark bay gelding named Jenks. He decided to take a ride to clear his head.

Jasper knew that he was being irrational, but he couldn't admit the truth to his brother. The reason he didn't want Bella coming along was because she tempted him with her shy ways and her pretty, long brown hair. Peter had already figured it out, but he also knew Jasper would never admit it.

Bella was so different than the woman that had hurt him. Maybe that's what attracted him most, but that didn't mean she was safe. In fact, she was downright dangerous. She was the type of woman that he could fall in love with; which was exactly what he didn't want. Love was an emotion that he never wanted to rule him again. All it had ever caused him was grief and heartbreak in the past.

Nevertheless, it appeared that his brother and sister-in-law very much wanted Bella to come along. Resigning himself to that fact, and falling back on his Army training, he devised a strategy. He would avoid contact with Bella, and be polite but curt when dealing with her. He would have to deal with the situation until they dropped her off with the good doctor's nephew, her new employer. Then he would be free of her, and her alluring innocence.

As he turned his horse around to ride back to the wagon, he laughed at himself. The reason his nerves were so frayed probably had nothing to do with the girl. He was just keyed up from not being able to drink. Just realizing that he hadn't had any whiskey made him want some even worse, but that wasn't going to be the answer to his problems anymore. He wanted to stop. He wanted to do it for himself.

Meanwhile, back at Doc Cullen's house, Bella was showing Charlotte the contents of the cedar chest her grandfather had made for her. On the top, he had carved two stylized doves facing each other, and each bird carried a flower in its beak. Inside the chest, Bella kept some of her most-prized possessions: a few books and journals, a quilt intended for her marriage bed, and her mother's wedding dress. As a girl, Bella had always imagined wearing her mother's dress on her own wedding day, but looking at the long, white dress in her hands only made her sad. She briefly considered dying it black before folding it lovingly and putting it back in the chest. Then Bella picked up her father's sheriff badge and placed it on top of the dress before she gently closed the lid.

Bella traced the lines of the carved birds with her finger as she remembered her life with her grandparents. She told Charlotte of how they had raised her. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father had been so distraught over the loss of his beloved wife, that he spent all of his time in the saloon. Bella's maternal grandparents had loved and cared for her as their own. They had lived a wonderful life together until, one winter, a terrible illness had taken them both, and Bella was forced to move in with her father.

Charlotte told Bella that she hadn't been raised by her parents either. Her father had run off with another woman, and her mother had been left with four young children to raise and no money. Charlotte and her siblings had been sent to a children's home, and she had stayed there until she was old enough to work. That's when she met Peter. She was working waiting tables, and he became a regular customer.

Bella smiled as Charlotte told her about how Peter had romanced her. He proposed quickly and they had been married soon after. Almost a year later, they were still very much in love. Bella wondered why Jasper, being the older brother, wasn't married yet. Shouldn't he have been the first to marry? He was so handsome, she imagined that he could have any woman he wanted.

"So, does Jasper have someone special back in Texas?" Bella finally asked, unable to fight her curiosity.

"No, but he _did_ and that's the reason why we're headed out west," Charlotte said, anger evident in her tone.

"Oh."

Charlotte watched Bella's face wrought with confusion as she considered what scandal could have possibly pushed the family away from their home.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to let on that you know," Charlotte said as she leaned in close and spoke quietly so that only Bella could hear her voice.

Bella nodded her head and crossed her heart.

"Jasper was in love with a woman named Maria. I'll call her a woman, but I really want to use _another_ word. She was no good. Peter always hated her, and he _swore_ she was a witch. We never understood why Jasper was so taken with her. Peter thinks she used black magic over Jasper because he would do anythin' she said. It was like he had lost his brother. She was workin' as a dancing girl at the saloon, and Jasper would go over there and play cards. That Maria floozy was _all_ over him. It was sickening," Charlotte said with disgust. "Anyway, Peter tried to warn Jasper that she was no good, but all that did was put a wedge between them. Jasper found out the truth soon enough though, and it didn't end well."

"What happened?" Bella whispered.

"Well, Maria was Mexican, and she was always cryin' about her family back home dependin' on her to send money to them. Jasper, bein' blinded by love or whatever, believed every word of it. He used to give her the money that he would win gamblin'. That's how it started, but eventually it got even worse." Charlotte shook her head slowly just thinking about all the trouble that Maria had put Jasper through.

"Jasper started losin' at cards. It was as if all his luck had run out," Charlotte continued. "He kept thinkin' that he could win it all back. He sold off half of the family farm before he figured it out."

"Why didn't his parents stop him?" Bella asked.

"They had moved during the war. When Jasper and Peter went off to fight, they had no one to help them run the farm, so they left to live with some relatives out of state. They had planned on comin' back but their father died before the war ended, and their mother passed away soon after. She died of a broken heart. In fact, the last letter Peter wrote to her was about Jasper selling half the farm. They said she died the day after she got his letter."

"That's horrible," Bella said, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"I know, but there's _more_. Jasper lost everything playing cards, but it turned out he was being cheated. That witch Maria was sittin' behind Jasper the whole time and lookin' at his cards. She was tellin' this other man when Jasper had a good hand, so that he would know how to bet. Maria was just usin' Jasper—she was actually in love with the other man, and Jasper didn't find out until it was too late. The men ended up getting' in a big fight, and Maria ran off with that cheatin' lowlife and all of Jasper's money. All Jasper got out of it was a few scars and an attitude problem. It almost tore the whole family apart. Peter sold the rest of the farm to get the money for us to make a new life out west."

Bella nodded her head in shock, not sure of what to say.

"Jasper carries a lot of guilt. He got real depressed and took up drinkin'. Peter thought gettin' Jasper out of Texas would sober him up. He thought that this trip would do him good, but he's still affected." Charlotte shook her head sadly and then a small smile graced her lips as she patted Bella's arm. "He just promised Pete that he would stop drinkin' this mornin', so hopefully he's gettin' better."

"My father drank all the time," Bella said. The conversation had started to make her feel uncomfortable, and she desperately wanted to change the subject. Her eyes roamed slowly over the pile of belongings that sat in the corner, and she noticed her father's guns. She wondered if they were loaded. Her mind wandered to what had happened the last time that she had picked up a gun and she shuddered at the thought. "Do you know anything about guns?"

"Yeah, I know how to shoot."

"I'm scared to death of them. Can you tell if those are loaded?"

Charlotte gingerly picked up the sheriff's gun belt and checked both six-shooters. "No, they're not loaded. I bet Doc Cullen emptied them out."

"Oh, good, they were making me nervous."

"You should learn to handle a gun, since you're goin' to be comin' with us on the trail. I can teach you."

Bella hadn't considered needing to use a gun. She had assumed that the men would be around to protect her on the journey, but Charlotte was right. She wasn't a child anymore. She had become an independent woman. She would need to learn to protect herself.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter were gonna skin on out of here and hit the trail! Yee-Haw!**

**I put a link to a tumblr page I started on my profile. I may add a pinterest page. I plan to post pictures pertaining to Twilight and the Oregon Trail. I just added a few so far, but there will be more added soon!**

**As always, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love to read your reviews! **** Happyghost Love!**


	9. The Trail

**AN: Howdy cowboys and gals, this chapter turned into my longest chapter ever! (That's why it took me a wee bit longer than usual)**

**A special thanks to my prereaders who improved this chapter immensely:**

**Wildcat "Letsjustdance" and Big guns "GeezerWench"**

** The trail awaits!**

**Excerpt: "The Oregon Trail Guide Book" From the computer learning game "Oregon Trail" 5th Edition 2001**

**"Let the would-be emigrant be aware of the fact that the overland westward journey is not to be taken lightly. Though it is not without its accompanying pleasures, it may be well characterized by hardship and privation. Death, though by no means inevitable, is a distinct possibility. But with proper planning and careful judgment, most if not all difficulties can be overcome by travelers of stout heart and sound constitution. In fact, a party of well-prepared emigrants might indeed derive great pleasure from the journey, both from the awesome beauty and wonder of the natural landscape and from the inherent satisfaction to be derived from succeeding at such a tremendous challenge."**

* * *

**August 22, 1866**

Spending a few days resting at Fort Bridger should have been a pleasurable respite from the exertion of life on the trail, but for Jasper it felt more like his own personal hell. He had spent the last few days laid out in his brother's tent feeling sick, sweating profusely, and swatting away the numerous flies that had swarmed around the campsite. Quitting drinking was proving to be harder than he'd imagined. It had only been a few days that he'd been trying, and he was already dealing with the torment of withdrawal. The worst part was having to deal with his memories and his guilt with nothing to mask the pain, but there were also physical manifestations to suffer through. He felt shaky and tired all day which made Jasper even more ill-tempered than usual.

One of the reasons that he was so worn out was because he just couldn't seem to fall asleep at night. He would toss and turn for hours before giving in and drinking until he passed out, but even then his sleep was not all that restful. Vivid nightmares plagued him and would wake him, multiple times a night. Then he would have a splitting headache every morning. He was able to stay sober all day until he repeated the cycle of drinking himself to sleep all over again. Jasper hoped that once they got back on the trail, the physical exertion would ensure that his sleep would improve, and he would finally be able to give up drinking entirely.

The night before Bella was to leave on her journey out west, she also couldn't sleep from excitement. Even though it was the last night she'd spend in a comfortable bed, she hardly got any rest, as thoughts of beginning her new life danced across her consciousness. She felt as if she were standing on a great precipice about to jump into the unknown. The idea both delighted and terrified her all at the same time.

Bella was up before the sun. Esme found her in the kitchen loading the jars of food they had canned together over the last few days into a wooden crate.

Being honest with herself, the older woman had to admit she'd become attached to the young girl, thinking of her, somewhat, as family. Bella was completely orphaned now, with the recent death of her father, and Esme wished she could do more for her. "Bella, are you sure you're ready to leave?" Esme asked. "You could always stay here with us."

Bella turned to find Esme smiling at her kindly. It almost looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"I am so very grateful for everything you've done for me, but I can't stay here after what's happened. Plus, I wouldn't want to be a hardship to you and your husband. You have both helped me more than I can put into words, Esme," Bella sighed.

"I understand, and I suspect you'll have an enjoyable trip. Miss Charlotte has become quite fond of you, as have I," Esme said as she struck a match to light the fire in the stove.

"The feeling is mutual. I admire Charlotte's strength and tenacity, and, of course, she tells the most interesting stories. Esme, you have been the big sister or aunt that I never had or knew I even wanted until now. I will miss you most of all." Bella looked down shyly, her honesty making her blush.

Both women were close to tears, but soon their mood turned jovial, as they reminisced over the past few days they had spent together in the kitchen. It was true, Esme, Bella, and Charlotte would be living in three different, and remote, areas of the West, but they would keep in touch because they had truly bonded, like family.

"I should go see if Charlotte's awake," Esme said as she lifted the curtain to look out the window. "We should make sure everyone eats well this morning."

"I'm starving, and I hardly slept a wink, but somehow, I feel completely energized." Bella marveled at her own eager anticipation.

Esme was happy for Bella. She was young and just beginning her life's story. She expected Bella would make a fine nurse. Carlisle had sent a letter to his nephew, Dr. Edward Cullen, telling him that Bella would be coming to work for him. There was no need to wait for a reply. Carlisle was certain that Edward would be thrilled to employ Bella as his nurse, despite the fact that she lacked formal training.

The good doctor had selected a few books from his personal collection for Bella to take with her to read and study during the trip. She could learn some basic nursing techniques on her way to Fort Boise, and then Edward would teach her the rest.

Everyone enjoyed the hearty breakfast of cured ham, red-eye gravy, and biscuits that Esme served in the kitchen, before the men carried Bella's belongings to the wagon. When the last of her property had been stowed, the good Dr. Cullen shook both of the young men's hands wishing them a safe trip. Esme hugged both Bella and Charlotte, reminding them to write her, if possible, on their long journey westward, and certainly to let her know they'd each safely arrived at their destinations. Dr. Cullen hugged his weepy wife to his side as she wiped her eyes with the corner of her apron. They waved good-bye to the travelers until they disappeared over the horizon.

They hadn't been walking long when they saw a group of Indians on horseback watching them from a distance. Bella recognized Jacob among the group, and she turned her head away. She had mixed feelings about her friend. When Esme had explained the meaning behind the bracelet he had given her, it had made her question his intentions and his morals. Had he meant to betray her trust? She was certain that she had never given him any reason to suspect that she held any sorts of romantic feelings towards him, and so the thought had crossed her mind many times, _Had he been helping her escape or had he been luring __her__ into another unwanted marriage?_

Peter, who was driving the team, pulled the wagon to a stop, as he noticed the hulking native riding down the hill at a trot. "Damn it, Jasper. He's come back." Peter glanced between Bella and his family, and wondered if the Indian was looking for his girl or, possibly his share of the reward.

Peter jumped off the wagon, ready for a fight.

As Jacob neared, everyone noticed that he held something in his hand. Jasper and Peter tensed up, worried that it was a weapon of some kind.

Jacob sensed that his arrival had made everyone uneasy, so he slowly raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I've only come to speak with Bella."

Bella, still feeling guilty about accidentally shooting Jacob, turned her eyes toward him. She noticed his arm seemed to be healing well, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me talk with him, I'll only be a moment." Bella said, as she walked towards Jacob, who had already dismounted his horse.

"I heard about your father, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Jacob." Bella's voice was tense, her eyes averted.

"You choose to leave with them?" Jacob asked, his words came out sounding more like a statement than a question.

"I don't want to stay here, and I've been offered a job out west."

"I don't trust them, Bella." Jacob ground out.

"Well, you can never be sure who you can trust, _Jacob_," Bella said, the anger evident in her tone.

"I should have told you about the bracelet. It wasn't my intention to upset you or trick you. I only wanted to protect you." Jacob's face softened, and Bella's anger dissipated.

She remembered all the good times they had spent together at the fort, and how patient he had been with her, when he had tried to teach her how to sew beads into cloth. How he had risked his life to help her escape.

The Whitlocks watched as Bella and the young man had a short conversation. Bella seemed to be at ease with him, so they stood back and let them say their good-byes. Finally, Jacob handed the item that he had been holding in his hand to Bella. In return, she reached in her pocket and handed him what looked like her handkerchief. The young Indian reached out his hand and gently touched Bella's cheek, which had Jasper and Peter vibrating in place again, ready to jump in, but before they could move, Bella had reached around the young man's waist, hugging him tightly, albeit quickly.

As Bella turned and made her way back to the wagon. Jacob stared down Peter and Jasper. "Take good care of her," he warned, then mounted his horse and rode away without so much as a sideward glance.

"What did Jacob give you, Bella?" Charlotte asked the question on all their minds.

"It's a dreamcatcher. It's supposed to ward off bad dreams. Isn't it beautiful? He made it himself…my going…away…present. He'd been watching and waiting for me to leave. He wanted to make sure I was alright." She sniffled and was obviously fighting back tears.

Charlotte walked over to Bella and put her arm around her young friend's shoulders, "Yes, it's very beautiful, honey…now you'll never forget your friend, Jacob, and the happy times you shared, right?"

"That's right. I'm sorry I'm crying…I think that everything that has happened is all catching up with me."

Peter couldn't stand the suspense, or women-folk crying, so he interrupted them with another question. "What was that you gave him, Bella, if you don't mind me askin'?"

"Oh, that was a handkerchief that my grandmother had embroidered my initials on, many years ago. I just thought it might help him to not forget me." She said, still sounding a little sad, but no longer crying.

"Yes, it is a wonderful remembrance." Charlotte said as she wrapped her arm around Bella, and they slowly resumed their trek westward.

The first days on the trail came and went quickly, weather was pleasant, and everyone was in a cheerful mood, except for Jasper. He was darkly sullen, forcing everyone to walk on eggshells around him. Bella didn't take it personally. Charlotte had explained how irksome Jasper could be, so she had decided not to let it bother her.

Jasper's black eye had almost completely healed, and it seemed to Bella that he grew more and more handsome with each passing day. She secretly wished to catch his attention but his manner was always aloof. It was almost as if he was trying not to notice her. Jasper had also become very quiet, avoiding conversations with everyone. The only thing he had said to her after two days of traveling together was "thank you" once when she had served him coffee, and she barely heard him say it because he had his head down and seemed focused on the ground when he had spoken.

Peter and Charlotte, however, proved to be fine travel companions. Bella enjoyed their company immensely, and they soon fell into a comfortable routine. On a typical day, the women woke before the sunrise and started breakfast. Peter would get up when he smelled the coffee and usually Jasper would soon follow. The brothers took care of the animals, and everyone would eat together around the cooking fire to start off their day. After breakfast, everyone worked together to repack the wagon, and they would set off walking until noon. They usually ate a lunch of cold leftovers, and rested an hour or two before resuming their journey. Peter's stomach usually determined when they would stop to make dinner and camp for the night. After eating and before nightfall, there were plenty of chores to keep them busy, and sometimes they would sit around the campfire and talk or tell stories before going to sleep. Everyone had their own tent except for Peter and Charlotte who shared a large one.

On the third night of her journey, Bella was in her tent sleeping soundly when she was awakened by a rustling sound and heavy footsteps pounding the ground outside of her tent. She wanted to scream, but the sound caught in her throat, coming out as a loud gasp. All she was able to do, in the pitch black darkness, was jerk herself upright to her knees and move warily towards the flap of her tent. She could see the faint glow from a lantern, so she decided to look outside hoping to see a familiar face. When she pulled back the flap she realized that it was only Jasper. He was shirtless, and when she caught herself ogling him, she turned her burning face away in embarrassment.

Bella shook her head and sighed at her silliness; it was only Jasper, after all. So with relief, she returned to her blanket. A few minutes later she was startled again by Jasper's appearance at the door of her tent. He tossed his wadded up shirt inside before he knelt down and pulled back the flap completely to enter. It was obvious that he had been drinking by his swagger, and he crawled into the tent and fell down beside Bella without noticing that she was there. His back was turned to her, and all she could make out was the faint outline of his wavy blonde hair and broad shoulders, in the darkness. In his stupor, he had mistaken Bella's tent for his own and had crawled inside, completely passing out. He never even realized she was there.

Bella was shocked and confused. She wasn't sure what she should do. She didn't want to wake him for fear of how he might react. Her father had sometimes been violent upon awakening when he was drunk, and Bella feared that Jasper might be the same way. She also considered waking Peter and Charlotte and asking them for advice. Possibly she should just go sleep in Jasper's vacant tent. In the end, she decided against either idea and just laid back down on her blanket and tried to go back to sleep. It was a futile effort. Jasper's heavy breathing and large warm body filled the small tent and made it impossible to rest. Eventually she slid out and tried to sleep on a blanket under the stars.

The next morning Charlotte woke and found Bella already busy making coffee. She could tell that something was bothering her friend by the way she rushed nervously about from the wagon to the campfire.

"How long have you been up?" Charlotte asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Bella motioned for Charlotte to join her on the other side of the wagon away from the sleeping men. She had something to say, and didn't want to wake anyone with her voice. "Last night I didn't sleep at all. Jasper came into my tent, dropped to the ground, and was out cold. He was drunk and must have mistaken my tent for his own. I left and tried to lie down outside but I just couldn't sleep."

"He's in your tent? Right now?" Charlotte asked her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Before Bella could answer, she was interrupted by Peter walking sleepily around the back of the wagon. Still barely awake and dressed haphazardly, he started digging though the supplies in the wagon searching for something.

"Char, where's the pie?"

"Maybe you ate it already, honey," she answered.

"No, it was here. The rutabaga and strawberry pie that Miss Esme made special for me. I was savin' it. Bella, did you move it?"

"No, I didn't touch it."

Peter lifted up the crate of canned goods, and then he saw it; an empty pie tin, full of crumbs and sweet red juice, discarded messily beside Jasper's cider jugs.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He bit out angrily as he marched to Jasper's tent and threw back the flap. Peter just stood there, dumbfounded, when he realized that the tent was empty.

"Where'd he go?" Peter asked as he spun around to face his wife and Bella, who stood nervously wringing her hands.

"Calm down, Pete." Charlotte hissed. "He's in Bella's tent."

Peter couldn't contain his surprise. His jaw dropped, as his eyes darted between the two women searching for answers. "What?"

Bella explained what had happened, and Peter, still angry over the theft of his pie, strode over to the back of the wagon and poured the remainder of Jasper's cider out over the dusty prairie.

"That's the end of _that_. He'll thank me for it one day."

Later that morning when breakfast was ready, Peter sat down to eat the savory johnnycakes and fried apples that Bella and Charlotte had prepared, but he was still riled up and in a fighting mood. He couldn't wait to give Jasper hell once he finally woke up.

In fact, after he had finished his meal, Peter started singing loudly hoping to wake his brother, eager to goad him about sleeping in Bella's tent.

Jasper woke up to Peter's obnoxious rendition of an old gospel song. His head was pounding from his hangover, and his brother's caterwauling sent him over the edge. It was too early to be singing and carrying on. Something about the tone of his brother's voice sounded taunting, and Jasper rolled over and growled as he covered his head with his blanket.

"I'll fly away, oh glory, I'll fly away. When I die, hallelujah, by and by. I'll fly away." Peter continued to sing, slightly off key, until Jasper began to stir.

"Shut up!" Jasper bellowed from inside the tent. "I wished you _would_ fly away!"

Peter's apparent cheerful mood infuriated Jasper. He would have liked to have slept a little longer, but he realized that he had to pee badly, so he decided to get up. Jasper put on his wrinkled shirt and crawled out of the tent to find Peter glaring at him with a ridiculous smirk plastered across his face.

"You didn't waste any time, did ya?" Peter said, grinning like a fool.

"What are you talkin' about?" Jasper asked.

"I'm talkin' about you crawlin' out of Bella's tent. I knew you'd be after her, but we've only been on the trail three days. You work fast," Peter said, taunting him.

Jasper turned around confused. It _was_ Bella's tent! He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his boots ashamed and embarrassed. "I didn't touch _her_," Jasper said trying to lace his words with certainty, but it came out sounding more like an insult.

His condescending tone cut Bella to the core. Did he find her that repulsive? Her breath caught in her throat as she stared Jasper down. _How dare he! _She had felt bad for him and even made excuses for his standoffish behavior, but the truth cut her like a knife. He _disliked_ her for some reason. In a huff, she decided the feeling would be quite mutual. Besides being physically attractive, Bella decided that there wasn't anything to like about Jasper Whitlock, and she immediately ducked around the wagon to escape from his view.

"That's right, you old buzzard. You scared Miss Bella right out of her bed last night, and you ate my pie that Miss Esme made special for _me_." Peter held up the empty pie tin and tossed it angrily to the ground. "I've had enough of your incivility, brother."

Jasper became enraged and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Go to hell, Pete!"

Peter stood quickly and threw his arms open wide. "Come get some!" he yelled, inviting his brother to take a shot. He was hoping Jasper would lunge at him, so that he would have an excuse to beat some sense into his thick head.

Jasper didn't take the bait. Instead, he just stomped away to the privacy of the trees to relieve himself. When he returned, Charlotte was scolding Peter. Then she turned and stared daggers at Jasper. By the scowl on her face, it was plain to see that she was fed up.

"Here." Charlotte roughly shoved a full plate into Jasper's hands, before briskly walking away to comfort Bella.

Jasper stumbled to retrieve a cup for his coffee and spied Charlotte holding Bella, who appeared to be shaken. Jasper felt horrible for having caused her any discomfort. He couldn't clearly remember what had happened the night before, and felt worried that he might have done something inappropriate besides just entering her tent and falling asleep. He also knew that his words had sounded harsh earlier. Even though he hadn't meant for them to come out that way, they had, and he wasn't sure how to rectify his mistake.

Everyone was mad at Jasper, and it made him feel like a damn fool and a failure. The rest of the day, no one said a word to him, and it was probably for the best because every little thing seemed to annoy him. At lunch, Charlotte and Bella sat away from the men and talked in private, while Peter busied himself with fixing things and tinkering so that he didn't have to talk with his brother. Even around the fire at dinner the tension was palpable.

Jasper found himself heading to the wagon late that night looking for booze to cut the tension and to help him sleep, but when he lifted the jugs, he found them all empty.

Part of him wanted to scream and fight, but all he did was curse quietly under his breath. Somewhere deep inside him, the voice of reason spoke loud and clear. His drinking had to stop.

And so it did. From that point on, Jasper didn't have anything to drink. He became even more withdrawn and sicker than ever, but with each passing day, he had won a small victory. By the end of the week, he started to feel better than he had ever remembered feeling before, and his depression started to lift like the parting of a fog.

Peter felt that his brother had finally turned the corner and forgave him for eating his pie. It was beginning to feel like old times again, and everything started to look up.

Jasper started to notice things that had escaped him before, like the beauty of the sun rising every morning, bringing a new day full of opportunities. He had also been watching Bella from afar, and God help him, he thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. From early in the morning, when she made his breakfast, until late at night when she brushed her hair in front of the fire before bedtime, she was captivating. Jasper had never met a girl like Bella before. She worked tirelessly and without complaint, and when she wasn't working, she had her nose stuck in a book. The mixture of her inherent goodness and physical beauty had a definite effect on Jasper's heart _and_ his body. Every day, he felt more and more drawn to her despite his mind warning him against being lured by a woman again. But it was a losing battle.

A whole week had passed and Bella and Charlotte were still mad at Jasper. They had every right to be because he hadn't apologized to them properly. Jasper knew what he needed to do, but saying he was sorry was something that he wasn't good at. Peter had always forgiven him easily without any discussion being necessary between them, but Bella and Charlotte were different. They were women, and women had a whole different set of rules when it came down to apologizing.

He finally worked up the courage to apologize to her on the day that they reached Soda Springs. It was a beautiful, green, fertile valley full of good areas for bathing and washing. The water that sprang from the springs was strange; it flowed out of the ground carbonated and warm. They decided to stop and rest there so Charlotte and Bella could take care of the washing. The women worked together to clean the dirty clothing and blankets that had become covered in dust from the trail.

Bella was working hard carrying an armload of dusty clothes down to the water to be washed when she noticed Jasper riding past on Jenks. He looked like he'd washed up and shaved.

Charlotte turned to Bella and said, "There goes Jasper, ridin' that horse like he's doin' it a favor."

"He's something, isn't he?" Bella grumbled as she set the dirty clothes down and reached for her bucket and soap.

A few moments later, Jasper came riding back towards the ladies. Bella and Charlotte, squatting down by the river's edge, glanced up from their work briefly, but turned back to their task. Bella heard the horse's hooves come closer and closer to where they were working, but she refused to give Jasper a second glance, as she busied herself by scrubbing at a stubborn stain.

Then Bella heard Jasper dismount and walk over. His presence loomed over her. He cleared his throat to get her attention, but she refused to look at him.

"Bella," Jasper called softly.

"Mr. Whitlock," Bella replied brusquely.

He cleared his throat again and yanked his hat from his head. "I have come to apologize for my abhorrent behavior."

Bella peered up at Jasper and smoothed a stray wisp of hair from her eyes. He was standing over her, clean and dandy, his hat in his left hand and a bouquet of wild flowers in his right that he extended to her as a peace offering.

He was smiling expectantly when she had looked up, but the hopeful expression slowly left his face as she continued to stare up at him. "I'm sorry, Bella. Can you forgive me?"

She stood quickly, wiping her hands on her skirt. When she realized that her clothes were mussed and damp from the washing, her cheeks flushed pink, and she lowered her gaze. "I accept your apology, Mr. Whitlock," was all she said as she took the flowers and returned to her wash bucket.

"And?" Charlotte demanded, her blue eyes flashing and her little suds covered fists planted firmly on her hips.

"I'm sorry for causing you any trouble as well, dear sister." Jasper conceded.

"It's about time." A bright smile replaced her stern look, and Charlotte embraced Jasper, patting him on the back with a heavy hand.

"Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to take a ride with me?" Jasper asked, as he fiddled with the edge of his hat nervously while he waited for her reply.

"No, thank you, Mr. Whitlock. I'm much too busy with the washing."

"Would you please call me Jasper? Every time you call me Mr. Whitlock, I'm reminded of my father."

"All right, Jasper. As you wish."

When Jasper had mounted Jenks and trotted away, Bella and Charlotte slapped their hands over their mouths and had a giggling fit.

Bella wasn't sure what was so funny, but her body felt nervous and excited, and all she could do was laugh. She smelled the bouquet that Jasper had given to her—a beautiful assortment of multicolored wildflowers that smelled so sweet. She set them down gently on a rock beside the water and then turned to find Charlotte staring back at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella asked, her face growing warm with her blush.

Charlotte clicked her tongue. "Peter told me he thought Jasper liked you, but I hadn't believed it until now."

"Really?" The hurt seeped through Bella at hearing Charlotte's confession. Did her friend find it that surprising? Was she _that_ plain?

Charlotte picked up on Bella's tone immediately. "Oh, honey, I didn't mean it that way. I meant I was surprised about Jasper. He has never so much as _looked_ at a woman since all that happened with Maria." Charlotte placed a soapy hand on top of Bella's arm. "Did you _see_ him Bella? He was trying to make an impression. He's obviously very taken with you."

Bella smiled softly as she considered all Jasper had been through, and the effort he had put into his apology. She wasn't sure how she felt about the man, but she would give him a chance.

* * *

**AN: I've been sick, and reviews would be nice :) *cough* *cough* *pity me* :)**

**Also my pinterest link is now listed on my profile page. I am putting up lots of pictures about the Oregon Trail Check it out!**


	10. The Jacket

Howdy Ya'll! How's everyone?

Thank you to my prereader Hop-a-long "GeezerWench"

She just posted an excellent chapter of "I Live"! Mosey on over and enjoy!

* * *

September 15, 1866

Peter had been watching Jasper for a few days. He had been wondering in silence why his brother hadn't tried to woo Bella. It was obvious, to him, that Jasper was taking far too long, and going about winning her over in entirely the wrong fashion. Finally, one afternoon, while the women were busy making dinner, Peter's patience had run out, and he decided to ask Jasper the question that had been weighing on his mind.

"Why haven't you made your intentions clear to Bella yet?" Peter spat a stream of brown tobacco juice from his mouth, and it hit the ground with a loud splat.

Jasper breathed deeply. He wasn't sure how to answer. The thought had plagued him many times over the past few days. Heck, it was all he thought about, but he just couldn't bring himself to flirt with her. She was so shy that she could hardly even look at him for more than a few seconds.

"Let me tell ya what to do." Peter crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "You should offer to teach her how to shoot. That way you could stand behind her, and wrap your arms around her. Tell her you need to stand close so she doesn't fall from the force of the recoil."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You're the _last_ person I'd ever take courtin' lessons from, Pete."

Ignoring that, Peter continued, "Then you can wrap your hands around hers, and whisper softly in her ear…tell her how to cock it back and pull the trigger."

"I asked her to take a ride with me the other day, and she refused."

"Is _that_ what's been holdin' you back? Ask her again. You have to _pursue_ her," Peter said, extending his hands toward Jasper. "She's not goin' to throw herself at you like a saloon girl. She's a _lady_."

"Maybe I don't feel like chasin' her." As soon as the words left Jasper's lips, he knew that he hadn't fooled his brother or himself with his bald-faced lie.

"You're just afraid of gettin' hurt again. You're even afraid of puttin' yourself in the position to get hurt. We all fall sometimes, and brother, you gotta brush yourself off and get back on that horse."

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just tryin' to help. That, and Char has told me time and again how she wished Bella was comin' with us all the way. It's goin' to be a cold and lonely winter for you with no woman to warm your bed."

Almost as if Peter's words held influence over the weather, the next morning happened to be unseasonably cold. A chill woke Jasper, as the wind snatched at the flap of his tent, and a cold breeze blew over him, causing him to shiver. Through the opening of the tent, he could see that it was still mostly dark outside. It seemed to remind him that he was alone. Outside, he could hear Charlotte and Bella moving about and speaking in hushed tones, as they made breakfast.

The smell of fresh coffee and bacon wafted in on the breeze, and Jasper's mouth watered in anticipation of a good hot meal. Before Bella had come along to help Charlotte with the cooking, there had been nothing to look forward to. Charlotte's biscuits were always hard as rocks, and she managed to burn everything. He really enjoyed Bella making his meals, really appreciated it, and dreamed of how good life would be if only, every morning, he could wake up to find her in his kitchen making his breakfast.

It struck him how much he had truly come to appreciate the time and care Bella put into every task. She didn't go on and on about it like some would have. She just quietly went about her work. She was even helping to teach Charlotte how to cook, unobtrusively giving her little hints; making each meal, no matter how simple, a true display of her caring heart.

Jasper had been feeling much better since Peter had poured out his cider, and he was looking forward to starting fresh in Oregon, but it dawned on him that life in Oregon would be so much better if he could only have Bella by his side.

He was getting tired of feeling like the third wheel between his brother and his sister-in-law. He loved them, but he was starting to think he wanted something more—needed something more. And it _would_ be a long, cold, lonely winter.

Jasper kept his blanket wrapped tightly around him as he made his way over to the cooking fire. Bella was focused on a large skillet full of bacon, and hardly noticed that he had approached.

"Good morning." He spoke softly as not to startle her.

"Good morning, Jasper. Let me get your coffee." Bella shifted the heavy skillet away from the direct flames and smiled, though she tried not to look fully at him. There was something that seemed intimate about seeing the man just after he had crawled from his bed. His hair was disheveled in a most endearing way, and it made her heart flutter to think that underneath his blanket he was still dressed in his bed clothes.

"Thank you," Jasper said as she handed him the coffee. He purposefully touched her hand, letting his rough fingers linger over her soft skin until she pulled her hand away blushing, and returned to tend to the various pots spread across the burning embers.

"It sure is cold this mornin'," Charlotte commented as she came around from the back of the wagon holding a handful of tin plates.

Jasper realized that Bella wasn't wearing a coat. "Are you cold, Bella?

"No, I'm fine. The fire is quite warm."

"It's goin' to be an early winter," Peter yelled from where he stood beside the wagon, washing his face. He still had the pitcher of water in his hand, and was wiping around the front of his neck as he looked toward the brightening sky.

Jasper walked over and joined his brother. A serious, worried look masked his normally lighthearted features.

"We might not make it to Oregon this year, Jas. I've got a feelin'."

The thought weighed heavily on Jasper's mind as he climbed in the wagon and dug around through his belongings and retrieved his sheep skin coat. Just under it, folded carefully, was his Confederate officers dress coat—the gold and light blue grey coat that he hadn't worn since the war had ended. The collar had a single gold star; the rank of a major. He had been so proud to wear it, and all at once he decided that nothing would please him more than to see it draped around Bella's body.

Jasper dressed quickly and washed his face, then walked briskly over to the fire to find Bella, her fingers stretched towards the embers, warming herself.

"May I?" he asked, and before she could respond, she found herself wrapped in the warmth of Jasper's coat.

It smelled of tobacco and some other masculine scent that she couldn't quite name. It was intoxicating, and uniquely Jasper. It was a fine coat, with beautiful golden buttons and trim. In fact, it seemed much too important for her to wear it.

"Jasper, thank you, but I shouldn't wear this. I might stain it."

She could feel the heat of his hands through the coat, as they rested on her shoulders—willing her to keep it on.

"I want you to be comfortable." Jasper spoke in a low voice so that only Bella could hear his plea.

Something about his tone compelled her to comply, so she ducked her head, and thanked him again, a light blush adding even more color to her morning-chilled cheeks.

Jasper slowly removed his hands from her shoulders. He couldn't help himself from running his fingers around the tall collar and freeing her braid. He felt her shiver beneath his hands as he slowly gathered her silky hair and took far longer than necessary arranging it down her back.

"So beautiful." Jasper sighed, as he unwillingly backed away from her, as Bella bent to tend her cooking pots.

Her hair had been even softer than he had imagined. His only regret was that it had been tied in a braid. Oh, how he wished to run his fingers through her unbound hair, slide his hand down her arm and around her waist, and pull her body against his. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, and he hadn't wanted to become trapped like that again, but he couldn't help his attraction to Bella. The more he found out about her, the more he wanted to know. Every touch drew him in closer.

Charlotte was quite delighted to see Bella wearing Jasper's jacket. She was so tickled, that she rewarded him by adding extra raisins to his oatmeal that morning.

By mid-morning the sun had warmed the trail, and Bella, overcome by the heat, reluctantly took the jacket off, and attempted to return it to Jasper.

He seemed a bit disheartened when she placed it in his hands. "Do you have a jacket of your own?" he asked.

"Actually no, but I'll get one as soon as I can."

"It would please me greatly if you would consider using mine until then." Jasper found himself wanting to take care of her, provide for her; make sure she had the things that she needed and wanted. He couldn't resist reaching out to her and, he covered her hand with his own. Although his skin was rough, his touch was incredibly gentle.

Bella felt tingly all over. For the first time, she allowed herself to gaze into Jasper's cinnamon eyes instead of turning away, and she reveled in what she found there. He _was_ taken with her. She wondered briefly if he could also see the feelings she had for him reflected in her own. The thought made her feel anxious, and she quickly bowed her head.

Jasper had felt something powerful pass between them. It was a touch of Heaven, and when Bella had broken their gaze, it was as if he had fallen back to earth.

Slowly, Jasper crooked his finger beneath her chin and raised it, until their eyes met again.

Her mouth parted slightly in surprise, and he found himself staring at her soft, pink lips. His body was screaming at him to take her in his arms and kiss her, but his mind was loudly reminding him how innocent and fragile she was.

Bella was so much more than that. Beneath that innocence, she had a subtle strength that he admired, and it attracted him to her even more. She had been through so much recently; yet, hadn't given up. He admired the bravery she had shown during her escape from the farce of a marriage with that no-good, worthless dandy. Then, when fate threw another obstacle in her path and her father was killed, she found the strength to start over again and had fearlessly joined his family on their journey.

Jasper was beginning to think he wanted to share more than that short journey with her—he wanted to share his life with her. He just wasn't sure how to start.

"May I join you for lunch?" Jasper asked.

His question broke her from his trance, and she took in a much needed breath of air, before she managed to remember how to speak. "Yes."

* * *

AN: Aww Yeah!


	11. The Rain

**Hey dearest readers! I didn't get a chance to reply to most of your reviews last chapter, because I was writing and re-writing this chapter over and over, many times. I read all the reviews and appreciated every one. Thank you!**

**Also, a big THANK YOU! to my prereader, creative consultant, and sounding board, Miss "GeezerWench" who suffered with me through my numerous re-writes.**

**Please keep "Letsjustdance" and her family in your thoughts and prayers. She had to bow out due to real life situations.**

* * *

September 16, 1866

The next day, the fickle weather had warmed, and Bella had no reason to wear Jasper's jacket, but that hadn't stopped her from inhaling its scent. Charlotte even caught her once, with her face buried in it, but she hadn't teased. Charlotte had high hopes that Bella would become her sister before winter.

Jasper and Bella's first lunch together had gone very well. They ate cold bacon biscuits with pickles. Jasper had insisted that they open the last jar because he felt the occasion to be worthy. Bella had sat on the blanket while Jasper reclined on his side—his long legs stretched out like a jackrabbit enjoying the sun.

At first Bella had been quite nervous to sit with him alone, but her nerves had dissolved away as she listened to him talk. His deep voice calmed her somehow, and soon she was comfortable answering his questions, and found herself laughing at his jokes.

Even their silences were comfortable, and Jasper marveled in awe at how he had fallen so quickly and completely for the girl.

She had promised to eat lunch with him again the next day, but their plans were interrupted by a strong midday storm that rolled across the prairie.

The storm came upon them quickly. The fat drops of rain pounded into the dry earth. Slowly at first, then all at once the rain was drenching. They hadn't enough warning to set up a tent, so they unharnessed the mules and crawled underneath the wagon to seek shelter from the storm.

Jasper had slid in beside Bella and turned to see that the rain had completely soaked the bodice of her dress, and apparently, she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Because he was a gentleman, Jasper averted his eyes, but his body was reacting to her with ferocity.

Bella had been oblivious to her indecency, for quite some time.

Peter found the awkward predicament quite amusing, and couldn't stop himself from laughing. He tried to stifle the sound and bowed his head between his knees, to keep from gawking, but his body still shook gently from his quiet chuckles.

Charlotte, finally, leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear, "Your bosoms are showin'."

At the realization, Bella crossed her arms over her chest. She was mortified, and her face burned bright red. She couldn't bring herself to look directly at anyone.

Charlotte had to elbow Peter in the ribs to shut him up.

The rain and wind came and went. Although the storm had been violent, everyone was grateful that it had passed quickly.

As soon as the rain had stopped, Jasper crawled out from beneath the wagon and ambled off to retrieve the mules. He wanted to put some space between himself and Bella, hoping to calm his prominent erection.

Peter ran up beside him, still chuckling. "Doin' okay, Jasper? You're walkin' a little _stiff."_

Jasper growled and shot his brother a stern look.

"Yup, that Bella sure is a good-looker." Peter nodded in approval.

"You'd be wise to shut your mouth, brother." Jasper hissed.

"_You'd_ be wise to ask for her hand before she gets away." Peter said. "The farther west we travel, the fewer women. Have you noticed that? It would be a downright sin to leave that girl at Fort Boise. She's a real smart girl, she works hard, and she can cook!" Peter raised his hands in front of his chest and made squeezing motions. "And her _biscuits_...why they're just as soft and tender and fluffy—"

Jasper angrily shoved Peter, and he stumbled back into one of the mules, but he just laughed it off. Undeterred, he continued to taunt his brother.

"Hey, C'mon, Jas. You know she's a great girl, and I figure if you don't grab her up somebody else will. She's goin' to be a nurse." Peter raised his eyebrows. "Those men out there will be injurin' themselves just to have her tendin' to their wounds, and let's not forget that she'll be workin' with that young doctor fella."

Peter tugged at Nellie's harness, watching Jasper from the corner of his eye. "They'll be spendin' quite a bit of time together, gettin' to know each other _real _well. I expect she'll be livin' near him. Ya know, since she's the only nurse he has he might have to call on her to come over late at night, when he gets a late night emergency. You know lots of people fall ill during the winter, and stay in bed, up under the covers." Peter's eyes narrowed and slid to Jasper. "Yep. Somebody's gonna have a long,_ hard_ winter."

Anger and jealousy flared up inside Jasper, like a match to kerosene. He lunged at his brother, catching him around the neck, and jerked him roughly forward. The force knocked Peter's hat clean off his head.

Jasper and Peter stood toe to toe. "You say one more word about Bella, and I'm gonna hobble your lip."

The sound of Jasper's voice was low and menacing, and Peter could tell that he wasn't fooling around.

Peter didn't say anything else. He pressed his lips together and held up his hands to avoid coming to blows.

Jasper released him with a strong push, and stalked off towards the forest to calm down. "Get the mules harnessed up yourself, you damn jackass," he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into the cover of the trees.

Jasper had never been so consumed by jealousy before. He paced back and forth, trying to calm himself. He didn't like the thought of Bella getting to know Doc Cullen's nephew Edward. How could he compete with him? The young doctor would be able to offer her stability, a settled life, and nice place to live. All he had was a few mules and a dream.

Jasper was startled from his thoughts by a rustling of leaves.

He turned to find Charlotte and Bella, only a few yards away.

"What are ya'll doin' here?" Jasper asked, his voice still tight with anger.

"Don't be cross, Jasper. We're not here to spy on you. There was a strange man walking up, and Peter sent us to the woods because Bella hasn't changed her dress yet," Charlotte explained.

Jasper nodded in understanding, as his anger subsided. Bella was still wearing the same dress. She had one arm across her breasts, still attempting to cover them.

_Why did she have to be so alluring?_ Jasper wondered, as he looked away.

"Did he see ya'll walk into the forest?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I think so, but I can't be sure. He's probably just tryin' to smell out a meal," Charlotte said. She didn't understand what all the fuss was about. They passed travelers from time to time, but Peter had "a feelin'" about that one and had sent them away.

Jasper decided to go to the edge of the trees to have a look at the stranger. Bella and Charlotte followed nervously behind.

They saw Peter standing by the wagon talking to a tall lanky man; his shaggy brown hair was peeking out from beneath his ragged brown hat. Jasper noticed that he was traveling alone, and had only a small wagon laden with pelts, and thought that he must be a fur trader.

He had an air of danger about him, and Jasper was relieved that he hadn't seen Bella, and hoped to keep it that way.

"Should we wait here until he leaves?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Jasper and Bella answered in unison, causing them all to take pause.

They watched Peter and the man talk for a few minutes. Then Peter bought a few buffalo hides from him, and the stranger went on his way.

When Peter felt sure that the man had traveled out of sight, he walked over to the trees where everyone was waiting. "Ya'll can come out now. I guess that fella' was all right. He gave me a good deal on those skins. I'm pretty sure he's a damn Yankee though, and I still don't trust him."

"The war is over, Pete," Charlotte said brusquely as she walked quickly past him to retrieve two clean dresses; one for herself and one for her friend.

When Charlotte returned, she shooed the men away, so that they could change in private.

"I didn't like the looks of him." Jasper spat.

"Said his name was Garrett. He's been workin' out here as a trapper since the war ended, but he's sellin' off all his furs, and goin' to search out gold. He said there was a big find out in Leesburg—north of here. He seemed pretty excited about it." Peter crossed his arms.

"Did he ask about our women?" Jasper wondered.

"He saw 'em, I reckon, but he had better sense than to ask. We may see him again. He's headed the same way we are, up to Rock Creek, to meet with some friends. He said there's a store up there, and good fishin'. Hey, maybe there will be a preacher there, too!"

Jasper glared at Peter. "I mean it Pete, not another word."

Before Peter could open his mouth, Charlotte came out from behind the trees and waved, letting the men know that they had changed, and they were decent. Bella followed close behind her.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and spoke lowly. "I'll not stand any more of your foolishness, and don't think I won't punch you just because the women are watching, 'cause I will."

"Fine, but when she marries someone else, and not you, I don't want to hear any belly-aching," Peter said as he turned to lay out all of the buffalo hides. He thought they might sit on them and have lunch before moving on.

Charlotte and Bella brought out some of the leftovers from breakfast: cornbread cakes, side meat, pickled eggs, and coffee, and set them out on a blanket beside the hides where the men stood waiting.

When Charlotte and Bella sat down beside each other, Jasper realized that he would not have the chance to eat lunch with Bella alone. It saddened him to think that she had forgotten her promise, but worse than that, Jasper was hardly able to get a word in edgewise during their meal. Charlotte was going on and on about how she and Bella were going to sew warm winter coats from the soft buffalo hides that Peter had purchased. At the same time, Peter was jawing incessantly about that Yankee he had just met.

After everyone had eaten, and the wagon was loaded, Jasper decided to drive the team. He needed some space and some time to mull over his feelings and get his head straight. More than anything, he needed a plan.

* * *

**AN: Yes, we shall see Garrett again. What do ya'll think? Happyghostlove!**


	12. The Snake

**AN: Hi readers. I want to move to Florida. I hate cold weather. If any of you live in a warm climate, please consider adopting me :)**

**I'd like to Thank GeezerWench for being my prereader and creative consultant :) YAY!**

**She made this chapter so much more awesome!**

* * *

September 18, 1866

The travelers had reached a critical juncture of their journey: the parting of the ways. It was known for being the place where the trail diverged; one path followed the Snake River all the way to Fort Boise, while the other was mostly used by gold prospectors headed to California. Those who chose to follow the river had plenty of water for drinking and washing, and their animals had plenty of grass to forage.

The day they crossed the river, the weather was in their favor. It had been unusually dry the past few months, so the river was rather shallow. The water flowed, less than two inches deep, across the rocky bed and shores. The wagon rolled easily to the other side without a hitch.

That afternoon, they made camp early, close to the river, so Bella and Charlotte could take care of the washing. Everyone was covered in trail dust and took a much needed bath.

Later that evening, before dinner, Peter and Charlotte had run off together to spend some quality time alone. Bella had decided to start dinner, so Jasper had headed off just beyond the edge of the trees to collect some wood to build up the small fire.

Jasper still couldn't tell if Bella would be agreeable to courting him. He found her very hard to read. It was difficult for him to broach the subject. Partially because she seemed so shy, but it was also because Jasper was afraid she might reject him, and that would make for a long and awkward journey for them both. He would have to show her, somehow, that he would make a suitable husband. Then, he decided firmly, when they made it to the Fort, he'd ask for her hand. That way, if she said no, he'd be on his way.

Oh, how he wished she'd say yes! She would make a magnificent wife. Jasper was lost in thought about all the ways he might win her over, when he heard a hiss, saw a flash of movement, then felt a sharp pain pierce his ribs.

A snake!

Jasper dropped the wood he had gathered, and saw it slither from beneath the pile; a rattler. It had been hiding beside a branch that Jasper had picked up. The sneaky devil had bitten him right through his shirt. Jasper angrily stepped on its head with his boot as it was trying to get away. He grabbed his knife, cut its head off and then placed the corpse on top of the wood pile. He stomped angrily back to the camp site.

Jasper threw the wood down harder than he usually would have, startling Bella, who was lost in thought, mulling over which ingredients she would use for the evening meal.

She spun around and saw Jasper standing there with a scowl on his face and blood on his shirt.

"Jasper! You're bleeding," she cried, as she worriedly made her way over towards him.

"It's nothin'," Jasper muttered. The wound did burn. He had never been bitten by a rattler before.

Bella noticed the snake's body; it was still writhing slightly, even without its head. "Oh! Did it bite you?" Bella gasped.

Jasper nodded and turned towards the wagon. "I figure we can eat it. Well, Peter will eat it. He'll eat just about anything."

"Wait! Wait! That's a poisonous snake, Jasper. I've read about it in one of my books. You need to lie down." Bella pulled out a blanket and laid it out beside a large rock, then stared intently at Jasper, with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to comply.

Jasper thought she looked so cute, so concerned for him. Her eyebrows had scrunched together and made a little wrinkle between them. It made Jasper long to kiss it away. He couldn't help but smile a little, as he sat down on the blanket, and leaned his back against the rock.

Bella hurried back to the wagon to retrieve one of Doc Cullen's medical books.

While she was digging through the wagon looking for her book, Jasper decided to unbutton his shirt, so he could get a look at the bite. It was still bleeding freely, and the edges had turned dark red and were angry looking. The burning had intensified and was spreading.

When Bella returned from inside the wagon, and saw Jasper's bare chest peeking out of his opened shirt, she almost dropped her book. She swallowed thickly, as her eyes raked over his bronze flesh and taut muscles. He had a light smattering of golden hair that lay across his chest and beneath his navel, disappearing into the waist of his pants. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes finally saw his wound. It looked horrible, and she mustered the courage to approach him.

_I must be brave if I am to help him, _she thought. She moved quickly to his side, and flipped through the heavy book; her palms sweating, and her heart racing.

When she found the passage she sought, her face turned pale, and her mouth went dry, but she forced herself to speak the words. "I must remove the venom, Jasper. It says I should suck it from the wound."

Jasper grabbed at his shirt, closing it, and sat up quickly. "Oh…no, Bella…I can't have you do that. We should go find Peter…maybe he…."

"There's no time for that." Bella placed her trembling hands on Jasper's chest and pushed him back, making him recline again against the rock. Then she forced open his shirt.

Sitting so close to his body, she could see him perfectly now. Besides the bleeding wound, she noticed two longish scars across his middle, which looked like they might have been caused by a knife or possibly a sword. She looked up at Jasper, waiting for him to give his approval before she continued.

When Bella had put her hands on Jasper's chest and pushed him back, it had just about shocked him to death. Bella had always been so shy and coy, so soft spoken, that he never imagined she would command him so. Her innocence had always allured him, but this new powerful, take-charge attitude had him whipped into submission. The fire that was burning in his wound was no match for the one that she had ignited within his loins. When he had felt her skin touch his, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Any command she made of him, he would blindly follow.

He stared into her eyes; they seemed darker, with a hint of fire and determination. It took Jasper a moment to realize that she was waiting for his permission. He nodded, finally, slowly, somewhat in a trance, as he watched her lower her mouth to cover his wound. Her lips were hot and wet, and she was drawing from him with long, deep pulls.

Jasper dug his fingers into the blanket, grasping at it, and his head fell back as a strangled moan escaped from his throat.

Bella raised her head and spat out a mouthful of tainted blood. "Is it very painful?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"It's absolutely _killing_ me." Jasper groaned.

"Just twice more," Bella said before lowering her head once again.

She was on her knees at his side, her body draped over his, and both hands were on his body for leverage. The sight of her sucking on his wound with her eyes closed was extremely erotic and very arousing.

She pushed herself up and spat again, looking at him with concern, her mouth red with his blood. "Once more," she said in a low voice.

Jasper nodded and removed his hat. She placed her mouth on him and began to suck. Jasper released a great breath that he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding, as he placed his hat over his erection, hiding it. Once she stood up, she'd surely notice it, if it wasn't covered.

Bella removed her lips from him, spat, and wiped her hand over her mouth. Realizing that it was covered in blood, she rushed over to the water jugs to clean it and rinse out her mouth.

She brought Jasper a tin cup full of water, and held it toward him. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Jasper answered slowly. "Kind of light-headed." He was sure it was from the lack of blood flow to his brain. Any blood that remained in his body was surely situated firmly between his legs.

"You must remain lying down. Don't get up," Bella commanded, as she shook out another blanket and gently covered him with it.

Jasper wasn't going anywhere. He watched her gather some things from the wagon and start to build up the fire.

"I'm going to make a cleansing wash for your wound." Bella explained.

She boiled a pot of water, and added some sweet smelling spices. Jasper watched as she dipped a cloth in the pot, stirred it around with a long wooden spoon, scooped it out, and then brought it to his side. She let it cool until she could touch it without burning her fingers and then laid it over the ragged bite, covering the wound, and told him to keep it there.

"What's this wash made of?" Jasper asked. "It smells good."

"Cinnamon and cloves." Bella replied, bashfully bowing her head down. Her adrenaline had waned, and she could hardly stand to look at Jasper without blushing. She had been so forward.

"Did you learn that from your book?"

"No, actually, Jacob taught me that. I can be quite clumsy. I had fallen and scraped my hand, and he helped me tend to it." As she spoke she retrieved the snake, so that she could prepare it as part of their dinner.

"Ya don't say?" Jasper had almost wished he hadn't asked. He wondered, green with jealousy, what else that boy had tended to.

Just then, Peter and Charlotte emerged from the forest. They were in high spirits, laughing and carrying on. They looked like they had washed again, and it was obvious what the couple had been up to.

The sight of Jasper lying down and covered with a blanket stopped Peter in his tracks. "Gettin' lazy on us, Jasper?"

Bella showed her friends the snake she had been cleaning. "A snake bit him. My doctor's book recommended bed rest to keep the venom from spreading."

"A rattler, and a big one at that." Peter's mirth turned to concern for his brother.

"Let me see where it bit ya."

Jasper removed the rag from his wound. Peter grimaced at the sight of it. The bite mark looked bruised—all purple and black.

"I've heard tell that if a poisonous snake bites you, someone should try to suck out the venom," Charlotte said uncertainly.

Jasper looked nervously between his brother and Bella.

"I've already taken care of it." Bella sighed.

Peter's eyes got wide as saucers, and he couldn't help but smirk. "I'm sure Jasper will recover, or he'll die a happy man. I wished I'd have been here to see _that_." Peter said. He was nudging Jasper's leg with the toe of his boot. "And Bella, you were so brave, so selfless." Peter continued, placing his hand over his heart. "What a fine nurse you're gonna make."

Bella didn't realize that Peter's compliment was really meant to be a jab at Jasper. She smiled and said, "It _is_ a noble profession. I can think of nothing more satisfying than saving a life."

At hearing that, Jasper just frowned. It was all well and good that she had helped him, but the thought of her nursing on any other man sent Jasper into a tizzy. He realized right then and there that he couldn't deal with the thought of Bella being a nurse. He couldn't stand the thought of her putting her soft hands on another man. He was much too jealous.

_What if she had set her mind to it? _She might not be willing to give up the chance at a rewarding job just to be with him. The unhappy thought gnawed at Jasper's mind all evening.

Trouble was Bella _would_ make a fine nurse. She conscientiously fussed over her patient, while he rested and watched her move about the camp, preparing dinner and showing Charlotte what she had done to make the stew. She soon served Jasper a heaping plate of the rich, meaty stew and a large wedge of cornbread with her sweet smile, but his sullen mood remained.

"Try some of this here snake, brother. Bella cooked it so nice and tender." Peter pushed a piece of meat onto Jasper's plate. "You know what they say about snake?" Peter asked, smiling, his mouth half full of food.

Jasper cut his eyes toward his brother. Knowing Peter, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Peter swallowed his food and grinned, his gold teeth gleaming in the fire light. "They say it makes a man virile."

"Pete!" Charlotte smacked her husband on the shoulder, and stood up quickly, and walked away in a huff.

"Aw, c'mon now, honey." Peter got up and followed his wife into the shadows, leaving Bella and Jasper in the awkward silence, looking at anything except each other over the campfire.

A cloud passed over the moon, darkening the sky, and Jasper looked across the bright, burning embers to see Bella uncomfortably shifting food around on her plate.

"I'd like to apologize for my brother's boorish behavior," Jasper said. "He makes up things just to hear himself talk."

Bella pressed her lips together, smiling tentatively. She was relieved to hear Jasper finally speak. He had been much too somber all evening.

"I take no offense." Her words were quiet.

As the cloud moved away, the moon reappeared, and Jasper watched as the soft light drifted across her beautiful face. He noticed she looked just as sullen as he felt. It had him puzzled for a moment.

_Had she regretted helping him? _

Then everything began to fall into place. He had been so pensive and withdrawn; Bella must have thought him angry with her.

"Thank you, Bella, for helping me. I forgot to tell you earlier."

She looked up at him, and nodded, a look of relief was evident on her face. "You're welcome."

* * *

**AN: I was totally serious about somebody helping me escape cold weather. HELP! **

**I can be your BFF...We can go to the beach and point out guys that remind us of Twilight characters.**

**I call dibs on Jasper look alikes!**

**I can dream...**


End file.
